Oh My, My, My
by sunnie14
Summary: Rory and Logan have been friends since they were 8. They share so many memories, it is hard for them to think of each other as something more, but when the circumstances are right, they may find something more.
1. Thunder and Lightning

**AN: OK so I have a new story, that came to me one night and now I really love it. If you have read my other story then you know on that one I update really often, almost every day, well it won't be that way with this one. It will be about maybe once a week at most, but the chapters will be longer, I think. I have written so far in advance the other one, so I want to get it up, but I'm not that far on this story, but I will try to update as often as possible. I don't think I really need to give much background on this story; most everything comes out, but if you have a question, ask me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

Rory laid in bed staring out her window. It was late; she had school tomorrow, or really today. She just couldn't fall asleep. It was raining. Rain didn't bother her, it was the thunder and lightening that did. It was a very childish fear and she knew it, but she knew what, or rather who, was coming. He would come and open her door, slip under the covers, wrap her up in a hug and start that old familiar conversation every time it was storming outside. It had been the same since they were eight. Though when they were younger, they didn't share a bed, but a sleeping bags side by side, and he couldn't drive to get there, so it would often be on the phone, that was until he had discovered the car service. But none of that mattered now, they were sixteen and he was coming. She knew it. He would find the turtle outside and take the key, unlock the door, walk silently to her room, open that door, crawl under the covers, molding perfectly to her body, putting his arms around her waist, and start that familiar conversation.

"Are you ok, Ace?"

"I hate storms," She replied, a smile played on her lips. She had a necklace he had got her five years ago in her mouth, slightly biting it with her front teeth every time there was a clash of thunder. She loved the necklace; it was actually half of a locket. Her half had 'Oh My, My, My, Ace,' engraved on it. And she knew under his shirt he had hidden the other half saying 'Oh My, My, My, MAC'. He had it hidden because he found it girlish, but still would never take it off. He would hear no end to the mocking he would receive from his friends.

"Why, it brings water, which brings life."

"I don't like it, it's violent."

"It's..."Logan hesitated, counting to three in his head, this was all a part of the game, "Exciting."

"Exciting?" Rory let out a soft laugh.

"It's the best I could come up with," Logan grinned.

"I still don't like it."

"You aren't this way with snow."

"Snow makes everything pretty."

"So does rain. It brings water, which brings flowers, which are pretty."

"And it makes everything wet, soggy, and muddy."

"So does snow."

"Only on its way out. Until then it is beautiful, it gives everything a new coat, a second chance."

"Go to sleep, Ace," Logan kissed her head and closed his eyes. And they were finished. And no matter what, even if it was during the day it ended in go to sleep. Even if they were on the phone, nothing changed.

It offered a sense of security Rory needed. They had been friends since they met at one of Rory's grandparent's Christmas parties. Then it was the only time Rory saw her grandparents, was at Christmas, or at Easter, until now when she saw them every week at Friday night dinner, since they started paying for Chilton.

Logan had been to some many schools he couldn't count them. He moved from boarding school to boarding school with his friends. They got kicked out all the time, and half the time it was because they were bored of the school and didn't want to go there anymore. Logan always called to tell Rory the story with in the day, no matter if it was boring or an idea they had done many times before. Rory dropped almost everything to listen, even studying some times. That night they fell asleep with the sense of everything being perfect.

------

Lorelai knew it stormed the previous night. So when she got up the next morning she wasn't surprised to see a familiar black Porsche in her drive. She walked into her daughter's room and there was the familiar sight of two sleeping teens. Lorelai turned off her daughter's alarm. Yes, it was Friday, but it was end of quarter, there was no school. Something that Rory had obviously over looked. Lorelai had thought about playing hooky from work, but now that Logan was here there was not really a reason for her to stay.

She walked around the empty house with a cup of coffee in hand. There was not a sound around her except for her footsteps. But it didn't feel empty. Lorelai could see so many memories playing around her. All of them involve her and Rory, and so many of them involved Logan too. She headed to Luke's; she would be back around 10:30 to make sure they were up, though she knew they wouldn't be. She would in the mean time have some fun and she grabbed an extra set of keys and drove Logan's Porsche to the diner.

"Logan's here?" Luke asked as her poured her a cup of coffee.

"Did it storm last night?" Lorelai asked in a 'duh' voice, "And I want pancakes."

"Some times he calls."

"He had midterms at whatever school he is at and is in Hartford to see his parents, though I am sure he will use this as an excuse not to go there."

"How many schools has he been to?"

"I have no clue, Rory could tell you, he always tells her the story of how he got caught and kicked out."

"I doubt they are ever boring."

"Never, even if he has been kicked out for that reason many times before, like being caught with a girl. He finds a way to make it interesting."

"His parents ever consider an all boys school?"

"They get kicked out even faster."

"Too boring with out girls there I am betting."

"Exactly, ok, I've got to get to work, bye Luke," Lorelai walked out and then drove to work, right down the street. Around 10:30, closer to a quarter to eleven she told Michel she was going on a errand and would be back soon. She drove the whole thirty-seconds home and walked up the steps. Lorelai made some coffee thinking that it might help get her daughter up. And if that didn't work, then the doorbell that just rang would. "Hi Dean, how are you?"

"I'm fine Lorelai, where's Rory," Dean said politely coming in.

"She's asleep."

"Really? We had plans today since she didn't have school," he said just a little uncomfortably."

"It stormed last night, she always sleeps in," Lorelai said pouring herself a cup of coffee as they walked into the kitchen.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"She hates them, loses sleep," Lorelai said.

"Who's Porsche is in the driveway?"

"Um, a family friend," Lorelai was telling the truth, she liked Logan, even Richard and Emily liked him, she just wasn't exactly sure how to answer, and Logan would probably not meet Dean's idea of a family friend, but she said it.

They sat there in silence.

The silence quickly disappeared as a Rory shrieked, "You didn't!"

This was followed by a man's chuckle, and "I did."

"What's going on in there?" Dean asked suspiciously, there was some guy in Rory's room.

"The same old conversation," Lorelai smiled.

---------

Earlier that morning around 10:20 in Rory's room she awoke. She looked at her clock, her eyes widened, 10:20, she missed school, and she cursed her mom silently. And then she felt very foolish as she remembered she didn't have school. She rolled over and looked at Logan, he was still asleep.

"Just going to stare or say something, Ace?" Logan whispered. He had been awake for a while, just thinking about his answers to this conversation that happened every morning they woke up together.

"I thought you were asleep," Rory whispered back, smiling.

"I wasn't."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Shut up."

"So tell me about the last girl you woke up beside."

"Her name was Taylor."

"Really?"

"No, I'm kidding her name was Bob."

"I didn't know you swung that way."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Sorry."

"Taylor was a blonde."

"Of course, and long-legged?"

"Duh, you should know that by now Ace."

"My mistake, tell me more."

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet her?"

"I met her when she was in the same detention as me."

"That's the ground work of a wonderful relationship."

"Shut up, what else?"

"Why were you in detention?"

"Me, Colin, and Finn had a huge party, we had to celebrate the end of midterms."

"So this was recent."

"Yes, yes it was."

"Why was she there?"

"She skipped classes to go shopping."

"You kind of girl."

"Yep, what else?"

"Tell me about the ask out."

"After the detention, and Colin had woken me up because I fell asleep, I found her in the halls."

"A classic ask out spot for you."

"No interruptions. I go up to her and ask if she like French or Italian food better. She was confused by this, and I told her I wanted to find the perfect place to take her to dinner."

"Very smooth, MAC, very smooth."

"I thought I said no more interruptions."

"I haven't had coffee, small mind lapse."

"Ok so what else do you want to know?"

"Tell me about dinner."

"She liked Italian, thank heavens."

"Because you still hate France."

"I am never going there again."

"Until Colin or Finn says lets go to Paris."

"Until then. We had a nice little chat, or tried to, she was a bit of an airhead. But I had some really good spaghetti, I don't remember what she had."

"You were already drunk."

"Only on my fifth glass of wine."

"Only."

"Then I took her to my dorm and ravished her."

"You didn't!" Rory shrieked.

Logan chuckled, "I did."

"I love this conversation," Rory went back to whispering.

"Me, too."

"I get insight into that head of yours and your life."

"I have fun telling it."

"Coffee?"

"We don't want you to have another mind lapse."

Logan and Rory got up, "Hey you remembered!" Rory said as she saw Logan turning off a little device.

"Finn just believe that you say 'Of course and long legged?' Now I have proof," Logan said. Every time Logan came back from Rory's house and Logan was telling him and Colin about it Finn would never believe that Rory said such a thing. So every time Logan tried to remember to record it, and usually forgot, until now.

"We'll show that Finn," Rory laughed walking out of her room.

"We'll show Finn what?" Lorelai asked.

"That our innocent little Rory says 'Of course, and long legged?' because Finn just won't believe me," Logan said walking out too.

"So we recorded it this time so we have proof," Rory said.

"Thanks to me," Logan added.

"Whatever, what matters is that we have proof," Rory shrugged.

Lorelai smiled evilly suddenly and took out her phone and took a picture of Logan giggling gleefully.

"Lorelai really, don't you have about ten boxes full of pictures and videos of me by now?" Logan asked annoyed.

"This one I am sending to Finn," Lorelai grinned. She sent it, put away her phone, and the waltz over to Logan overdramatically and tucked his necklace into his shirt.

"NO!" Logan shouted.

"Yes!" Lorelai screamed as she ran away up the stairs with Logan chasing after her.

This was about the time that Rory noticed someone else in the room, "Dean! Hi, I didn't see you there," She said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Obviously," He said moodily.

"So, I guess you have now met Logan, sort of."

"Your mom said he was a family friend."

"He is, I've known him since we were 8 when we met at one of my grandparent's Christmas party. We grew up together, except he is always gone at boarding school," Rory explained.

Logan came running down the stairs back into the kitchen, red in the face. Rory was already in her room. She came back out and tossed him a paper clip. He disappeared up the stairs again. Rory saw her mom run passed the back window of the back door. She heard Logan tear down the stairs and out the front door as she also heard a car door slam and the engine. "They go through this every time. If Logan would figure out that she has already climbed out the window be the time he picks the lock, he could beat her to the car," Rory laughed.

"Since when do you guys have a set of keys to my car?" Logan asked wondering into the kitchen again. He jumped on the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Since Finn made a copy and sent them to us," Rory grinned; she took Logan's full mug, as he was about to take a sip and replaced in his hand her empty one.

"I should remember that happens," Logan said pouring himself more coffee in Rory's mug.

"But you never do."

This is when Logan noticed the other guy in the room, Dean, who had been very quiet during that exchange. "Boyfriend?" Logan asked excitedly as he nodded to him.

"Yes," Rory smiled.

"Hey man," Logan walked up to him, extending a hand, "Welcome to the brethren of the Gilmore Girls." Dean shook his hand uncomfortably. "We finally out number the girls between you me and Luke, though Luke still won't admit he is a part of it and totally in love with Lorelai. We are the majority."

"And by the way your all mightiness Logan, the Queen Lorelais swore in Colin and Finn too, we thought we had to equal your power. That's just a head's up," Rory cut in.

"I prefer to think of them as court jesters rather than knights in shining armor as the ones I swore in are."

"Well Oh my, my, my, MAC," Rory stuck out her tongue in a childishly.

"Oh my, my, my, Ace," Logan stuck out his tongue.

Rory thought for a minute, "Take me back to the day at the theme park and what was her name? Amy?"

"Take me back to my first winter carnival."

Both Rory and Logan smiled, holding in laughter, "Oh, my, my, my," They finished together.

Dean was really uncomfortable with this guy now. He needed out, now, "Rory, the reason I was here was we had plans for this morning."

"Of course! I forgot, I'm sorry, let me get changed really fast."

"I'm off to try and not go home, so I will have some fun with Miss Patty," Logan winked, "Stay beautiful."

"Stay gorgeous," Rory laughed before entering her room, and Logan left. Rory came out of her room a few minutes later, "Let's go!"

Dean, unsure, took her hand and led her out and to the movie theatre. The talk on the way there made Rory cringe, "So what do you think of Logan?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, I don't really like him, but I really don't know," Dean said. Actually, he was very sure that he did not like this guy.

"Hmm, well, I wish you did, or would try. I would really like if you gave him a chance, he's my best friend after my mom, even though I see at most once a month most of the time. It would mean a lot to me," Rory said. She really wanted them to tolerate each other at the very least. Logan was a big deal in her life, but she really like Dean. And he was also a big deal too, he was her first boyfriend. She didn't want to choose, some one would get hurt.

"What was with the oh my, my, my stuff, it was weird," Dean asked after an uncomfortable silence in which Rory mulled things over.

"When we eight at the Christmas party and we started playing together in my grandfather's study my grandmother said 'Oh my, my, my' and we don't know why, but it stuck. Then the whole take me back thing were two memories, whatever we think of first, and we try not to repeat.

"Mine was when we were 12 and we went to a theme park with Colin, Finn, and Steph. Logan saw a girl while we were on a roller coaster and thought she was pretty so he looked for her all day. He finally found her at the end of the day when we were waiting in line for the roller coaster we had been on when he saw. He walked straight up to her and kissed her. We later found out her name was Amy. Secretly, I was the only one who knew that it was Logan's first kiss. No one else knew. That morning I had told him to find a pretty girl and kiss her. I think that he told them about a year ago in some drunken game of truth or dare. I wasn't there so I don't know how drunk they were, but I am willing to guess, they probably don't remember that confession.

"Then his memory was from when we were nine and he came to the winter carnival. Just minutes before he rolled into town it started snowing. Mom and I now think that it was a sign of all the good things that came that winter. Like I got to see my dad, and he told us that he was leaving, not sneaking out in the middle of the night. And that day we had a snowball fight at the carnival. It started as me and mom versus him and his sister, but it turned into a raging war totally dividing the town. My team won, we had Luke on our team, and he was actually festive and participated, then gave everyone discounted coffee, which is something for him. It was one of the best days of my life," Rory smiled. She remembered it clear as day.

"You guys have a lot of memories," Dean said, he felt very out of place.

"The reason we make relationships is to make memories."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

"Don't guess, it is a know thing. You don't guess, so you know."

---------

**AN: So that was the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I wish it was longer, but I can deal with it for now. I would love your feed back on what you think, so please drop me a review.**


	2. Take me back

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewer, I got a lot of positive feed back on this. And I just wanted to say for those who were wondering that this story was inspired by the Taylor Swift song. I love her album, and that is very evident in this chapter if you have listened to it. And I think that is it, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

That night Rory was sitting on the table watching Logan move about the kitchen. He was setting up all the food, buffet style, which they had ordered. Lorelai had been very vague to where she would be that night. So Logan and Rory went all out on a movie night. They ordered Chinese, pizza, Al's Pancake world, Indian, Luke's and had a care package from Sookie. Logan covered the counters with food.

"Ok, lets go," Logan said as he finished. They still needed to get the movies and to go by Doose's to get the sweet stuff.

"So tell me why again we set everything up and then are getting the other stuff, shouldn't we have gotten sweets and movies before we ordered food?" Rory asked getting off the table.

"Because you always say that leftovers are the best, and things that are reheated are so much better than when they are fresh. So we leave and get the other necessities and let these set out and become leftovers and needed to be reheated. So they become better, more disgusting, but better," Logan explained.

"You are so smart," Rory smiled as they walked out the door. She jumped on Logan's back, "You should use that brain of yours more often. Who knows what you could do?"

"Only to continue my womanizing ways," Logan smirked, "And I want a warning next time you decide to jump on my back, I almost fell."

"Then you would have love bruises," Rory said as the entered Doose's Market, "Let me down," She patted his head.

"I just now got a hold of you," Logan complained kneeling down.

"Be faster," Rory laughed, picking up a basket and started to wonder down the aisles. Logan stood there for a second, then caught up quickly.

"So love bruises, in all my years of knowing the Gilmore Girls I have never heard that terminology."

"Really? They are bruises left by loved ones. Mom has had a ton of them."

"Then you're abusive."

"I've had more, what can we say, we can be very clumsy."

"Well don't you have to be in love to give love bruises? You and I aren't in love," Logan said. Rory stopped and turned around and looked at him.

"No, we aren't," Rory said coming closer to him, "It would be very inconvenient," Rory came very close to him and stopped her lips centimeters from his, "I have a boyfriend and you have a little black book the size of a small country. So you would never put us in that position."

Logan could feel her hot breath on his lips. He had to think hard about what was going on here. He knew it was just a game to her, and that is what is should be to him, but something deep, very, very, very deep inside him shouted yes. "Never," Logan said, he knew what she was doing to him, he was now doing to her.

Rory looked at him for a second then bounded down the aisle, smiling. "Good," She said as though nothing had happened. Logan took a deep breath running his hand through his hair and followed. What had just happened? They picked up some more things and went to check out. "Did we get everything? Rory asked standing in line.

"We went up and down every aisle not once, not twice, but three times," Logan said holding up three fingers for emphasis.

"Got to make sure the food gets cold so we can reheat it," Rory said and Logan rolled his eyes.

"I have to be home promptly at 10 o'clock tonight," Logan said sadly. Rory gave him a questioning look. "My lovely father and I have a 7am flight to New York, so we have to be at the airport at 5, and so then I have to be up at four."

"That sucks."

"You are telling me."

"That really sucks," Rory said again as they stepped up in line. "Your weekend sucks," She said suddenly again.

"I know, I'm going to be there. I have to spend the whole weekend with my dad in boring meetings. So why are you telling me it sucks for no less than the third time. I already know. I have to be away from you, beautiful," Logan smirked.

"I was comparing your weekend to my weekend in my head. My weekend will be prying from my mom where she was tonight, and then listening to Lane's band. And such line cannot work on me, gorgeous. You are such the charmer, thank goodness I have had my immunization shot," Rory said in a mirroring smirk. They stepped up in line and the cashier rang up their items.

"Hey Rory," said Dean, who was there bag boy.

Why hadn't Rory noticed this earlier? "Hi Dean," Rory smiled.

"Hey man," Logan nodded, "hey, you should come by to our movie night. We have tons of food, enough to feed a small army, unless they were soldiers of Rorys."

"Really?" Rory asked, "No offense Dean, I just always thought that Logan here had a problem with beginning mockers."

"That is not true, it is my friends mocking I don't like. Finn makes everything come out very, very wrong and is sometimes very gross, depending on his alcohol level. Colin, well Colin makes everything very condescending. Now it is not bad, but it gets very annoying after a while. Now Steph, Steph is good, so far she doesn't have any really bad habits to the art. But she has been learning from me so what can I say. But as long as you have good mocking habits to begin with and are learning from good experts likes the Gilmores, then it doesn't bother me. The only way to learn is to practice," Logan rambled through quickly.

"And breathe," Rory said, "So you should come when ever your shift ends."

"I slipped one in when you couldn't tell," Logan smirked.

"Show off," Rory smirked too.

"I have taught you well grasshopper," Logan said. He paid and then turned to Dean, "Just come by when ever, it should be fun as long as I steer Rory away from the chick flicks, but she then will steer me from any and all action movies. There is no doubt to the food being disgusting, but it should be good." Logan grabbed most the bags, and Rory a few others and they walked out the door.

"You are nice," Rory smiled as they entered the movie store.

"I like him," Logan lied partly. He was still on the fence with this guy. He even made a pro/con list, he had spent too much time with Rory, and it was almost equal.

"If I can be honest, I am not all that sure he likes you," Rory said honestly, and she hated it.

"Then is will be his loss, thought I have been very nice to him. And yet I still have to ask why, why does he not like me?"

"Because we have so much history together, I think"

They exited the video store, "That was quick."

"We're pressed for time, you have to leave at ten, which still sucks."

"I know Ace, I know," They entered the house, leaving the door open for Dean, and started to fix up the coffee table with sweets.

They went into the kitchen, reheated all the food, and then started to fill their multiple plates. "Oh my, my, my, MAC," Rory grinned.

"Oh my, my, my, Ace, what are you thinking?" Logan ginned to as they walked back into the living room sitting on the couch, facing each other.

"Take me back to the time we were nine, and I won the race, ad then you said you were beat me up, and you could because you were bigger," Rory smiled, they both sighed and thought back.

_Flashback _

_Nine-year-old Rory and Logan were racing through the streets of Stars Hollow. They stopped and fell down on the grass by the lake._

_"I won! I'm faster," Rory shouted. Yes, she had broken the Gilmore rule about no running, but she had to proven to Logan she was indeed faster than him._

_"I let you win" Logan argued._

_"Did not, you are just a sore loser."_

_"Did too, I'm a gentleman."_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not!" Logan yelled._

_"Ha! You admitted it," Rory said triumphantly._

_"I hate you, that wasn't fair"_

_"I out witted you, it's fair."_

_"I can beat you up, I'm bigger."_

_"I thought you were a gentleman."_

_"He's out the window."_

_Rory ran away and Logan chases after her, both laughing._

_End Flashback_

"You never did beat me up," Rory smiled.

"I never did," Logan repeated, "You really won, you were faster and smarter. I was being a sore loser."

"I was right!"

"And then you rubbed it in my face."

"You were bigger," Rory consoled.

"Doesn't matter now."

"As long as you still have that bruise on you ego."

"It's there, and always will be. Take me back to the May nights when we were ten.

_Flashback _

_Ten-year-old Rory and Logan were prancing around in the front yard trying to catch a Firefly._

_"I caught one! Logan I caught one!" Rory said excited. She had here hand cupped, closed together tightly._

_"Let me see! Let me see!" Logan ran over to her. Rory slowly opened her hands, slightly._

_"There is went, it lighted!" Rory exclaimed so excited she accidentally let it go, "Oops."_

_"We can catch another," Logan said, and ran off to get one. Rory saw one by her and went after it. "I got it! Rory, I got it!" Logan said triumphantly, walking over to her. They peaked inside his hands._

_"It's pretty!" Rory cooed._

_End Flashback_

"I was talking about both of you, the firefly and you," Rory laughed.

"You called me pretty?" Logan laughed.

"I was ten, everything was pretty."

"And why was I pretty?"

"I wanted you blonde locks."

"Of course."

"They were very blonde then, now it is more of a dirty blonde than the platinum blonde."

"Still want them?"

"Nah, I like my hair now," Rory got an evil smile, "Take me back to the time I dared you to kiss me, and then ran when you tried." They both cracked up laughing, and neither noticed the person in the doorway, but the person left a few seconds later.

_Flashback _

_The eleven year old Rory and Logan were sitting eating ice cream on the gazebo. "This is good," Rory said between licks._

_"I know," Logan agreed, "Colin told me that he kissed Steph. But I don't know if I believe him."_

_"I do," Rory said._

_"You do?"_

_"Steph called me today and told me that Colin kissed her," Rory laughed._

_"Then I feel stupid," Logan said._

_"Why, 'cause I'm right?"_

_"No! I've never kissed a girl."_

_"Have you kissed a boy?"_

_"Ew, gross, no."_

_"Kiss me," Rory said._

_"No, you're my best friend."_

_"Steph is Colin's best friend."_

_"So am I, but he's not kissing me," Logan stuck out his tongue._

_"I dare you to kiss me."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really," Rory pretended to close her eyes, but left a crack open to peak. She grinned evilly, though Logan didn't notice. And as he leaned in her ran away down the street._

_Logan tore after, and now was easily able to catch her. "Finn put you up to this and is in the bushes filming it isn't he?"_

_"No, I thought of it all on my own."_

_"Liar."_

_"With a few hints from Steph."_

_"Exactly what I thought."_

_"And I'm going to tell her."_

_"Oh no, please, please, please don't."_

_"Will you buy me coffee?"_

_"Yes, whatever you want."_

_"Then I will only tell my mom."_

_"And ice cream."_

_"I'll only tell my teddy bear."_

_"Let's go get your required food and for get this entire thing."_

_"I never forget, but I am extremely happy," Rory smiled as they walked into Luke's._

_End Flashback_

"I never told Steph or my mom though I thought about it very hard," Rory smiled.

"I know, I still have my reputation."

"I think my house is going to blow."

"Why?"

"Your ego," Rory laughed.

"You ever thought about what could have happened if I really had kissed you?" Logan asked.

"Would it change any?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering."

"I think things might have changed a little, but not much. I could brag I was your first kiss."

"It would have been yours too," Logan added.

"Mine too," Rory nodded.

"Take me back to this summer, tapping on you window at 2 am and riding in my car to watch to sunrise," Logan said.

_Flashback _

_Rory was sleeping when an annoying tapping sound woke her up. She looked around to see Logan at her window. "It's two am," She said grumpily as she opened the window._

_Logan held up 3 large cups of coffee, "Come on, Ace, grab a coat." Rory mumbled something incoherently, but grabbed a coffee and went to get a coat. She came back and Logan helped her out the window._

_"What are we doing MAC?" Rory asked, taking the second cup of coffee."_

_"Today is the Summer Solstice, longest day of the year, we are going to watch the sunrise. Come on," Logan opened the passenger door and Rory got in. Logan shut the door and went to the driver's side. He got in and drove away._

_"Where are we going?" Rory asked._

_"Somewhere as beautiful as you."_

_"Thanks gorgeous. Does my mom know about this?"_

_"Yes, I told her yesterday, I told Luke for when she forgets, and left a note on the coffeemaker too."_

_They drove in silence until Logan pulled up to a small lake. Logan and Rory got out. Logan pulled a couple of blankets from his trunk and led Rory right down to the waters edge. They laid the blankets down and lay down. They had a thumb wrestling war as they waited for the sun to rise. As it started to come up Logan wrapped his arms around Rory. _

_"It's beautiful," Logan said._

_"It's gorgeous," Rory agreed._

_End Flashback_

"You know I was talking about both you and the sun rise," Rory smiled, that was one of her favorite mornings ever.

"Yes, because I was also calling you beautiful," Logan tucked a lock of hair behind Rory's ear. She subconsciously leaned into his hand.

"I loved that morning," Rory said. Logan nodded and took his hand away from Rory's face. "Take me back to our first fight and you slept on our porch," Rory said, and Logan had a semi-sad grin on his face.

_Flashback _

_Two very angry 14-year-olds were in Rory's room. "How could you get kicked out?" Rory screamed. She threw a book at Logan, which he dodged._

_"I didn't, it was Finn, I was a innocent bystander!" Logan screamed back. He threw a shoe at her off-target because he knew she wouldn't be able to dodge it._

_"You are never innocent. Even if it was Finn's fault, you should have kept him in line!"_

_"This is Finn!"_

_"So!"_

_"This is FINN!"_

_"And again I say SO? This school was ten miles from Stars Hollow. You lasted a week!"_

_"Finn found a horde of redheads!"_

_"There are hordes of them everywhere!"_

_"He was drunk!"_

_"He's always drunk!"_

_"I tried Rory, I tried!"_

_"Get out! I hate you! I never want to see you ever again!"_

_"Rory," Logan pleaded._

_"Logan, get out!" Rory pushed him out the door and slammed in shut. She broke down crying on her bed._

_Logan on the other side heard her crying and a single, solitary tear rolled down his cheek. He brushed it away. He passed Lorelai, who gave him a sad smile. She went in to try and comfort her daughter. Logan went to the porch and lay down on the bench. Tears rushed down the sides of his face until he fell asleep. He woke up the next morning to the sunrise. He stared at the overhang above the porch for a long while. Rory came out of the house a long while later, and was shocked to see him._

_"You look like crap," She said._

_"So do you," Logan said dully. He sat up stiffly and Rory came and sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a long time._

_Rory finally crack, "I am sorry. I over-reacted, I know that no one can control Finn."_

_"I'm sorry too. I actually liked that school, at least what I saw in that first week. I might have stayed there a while," Logan wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her forehead. "Now you are beautiful, good morning."_

_"I am?"_

_"Just call me gorgeous and shut up."_

_Rory laughed, "You are now gorgeous and good morning." They sat there in a silence slowly rocking back and forth._

_End Flashback_

"I am so happy you stayed." Rory said.

"Me too, I just couldn't lose you," Logan said honestly.

"You'll always have me MAC."

"Good. And you, Ace, will always have me, except for now because I have to go home."

"Oh, my, my, my," They said together to end it.

"Have a sucky weekend," Rory said standing up with Logan.

"No doubt about it," Logan gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead and went to the door. "Wait before I leave, call Lorelai and see where she is, I don't want to leave you here alone."

"So overprotective," Rory grabbed to phone and called her mom, "Hey mom, where are you?"

"Somewhere," Lorelai said vaguely.

"Logan's leaving to go home and doesn't want to leave me home alone."

"Because Stars Hollow is so unsafe. Out back door doesn't really even lock."

"Come on, where are you."

"Can we talk about it when I get home."

"I will want a lot of details."

"Go to Sookie's and I will call you when I get home, but I don't know if that will be tonight."

"The daughter is very interested. But that will work, bye mom, love you."

"Bye babe, love you too."

Rory hung up and turned to Logan, "She won't say where she is but will tell me everything when she gets home. I will then in turn tell you. But she says to go to Sookie's. Even though Stars Hollow is the safest place ever."

"Which is why is would be a perfect place for a psycho."

"You are such a worry wart."

"I have to worry about some one, its human nature."

"How do you know?"

"I took psychology. Please just do it for me," Logan pleaded.

"Let me grab some clothes, she said it might be an overnight thing."

--------

**AN: Ok so there is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next week or so. Please leave me a review, they are very much loved.**


	3. Everything in 5 minutes

**AN: So here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait, but I hope you like this one and it makes up for your agony of waiting, if you had any. Thank you to all of my reviewers. And on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 3

Rory was eating breakfast with her mom Monday morning when her phone went off "Oh, my, my, my, Oh, my, my, my," it sang. Rory rolled her eyes. "Hello Gorgeous"

"Hey beautiful," Logan laughed, "so you still have the Oh, my, my, mys, on there?"

"Yes I do, what's up?" On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad was your weekend? With ten being to highest, of course."

"About a 20, and Finn wants to talk to you, I just played our conversation to him and Colin, they are completely shell-shocked about our perfect, innocent Queen."

"Ok, put him on," Rory laughed.

"Hey, love," Finn said.

"Do you believe us now?" Rory asked.

"Yes, I can't believe you say such things."

Luke spotted Rory, "Out, out of the diner!"

"Is that it Finn?" Rory ignored Luke.

"Yes, but my image of you is completely askew, I can never think of you the same, what am I ever going to do?"

"Find a redhead and put Logan back on the phone."

"Perfect, he mate," Finn said as he obviously handed the phone to Logan, though Rory couldn't see that.

"Rory!" Luke said pointing to the sign.

"Two more second Luke, it will be very quick," Rory said before turning back to the phone, "MAC?"

"Hey Ace," Logan said.

"The one night stand is still set up for Saturday?"

"Everything is set, now all we have to do is wait for the time to pass, what ever will I do?" During this Luke went wide-eyed on Lorelai, who was laughing. "Stay beautiful."

"Stay gorgeous," Rory hung up and looked at a shocked Luke, "What?"

"One night stand?"

"It's a joke name, we should come up with a better one," Rory laughed, "Each month to guarantee we see each other just once a month we spend a Saturday together somewhere. He picks me up, we eat lunch and dinner, walk around whatever town or city we are in, stay at what is most likely a very expensive hotel because Logan always pays – it is his one rule on theses days so anything else can go – and we stay up late watching old movies and such, then go to bed, and sleep in, and then go out for brunch before he brings me back home."

"And you are ok with this?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Um, yeah, they've known each other since they were 8, I am perfectly fine with it. If they did anything, I'd kill him and lock her up and that is perfectly clear to both of them." Lorelai laughed at Luke's fatherly manner.

--------

Thursday afternoon Rory was working in the newsroom on an article when her phone went off again to the Oh, my, my, mys. "Hello gorgeous," She answered, ignoring a death glare from Paris and wondered out in to the hallway.

"Hey beautiful, how are you this wonderful, most perfect day?"

"You got kicked out!" Rory practically screamed, and she grabbed the attention of a few kids in the hallway, but she ignored them, "Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"So I was walking down a hallway to a class this morning, because I had to go according to my dad in a phone call that had just ended. And there was Colin and Finn, trying to hide laughter as they were peaking around a corner."

"Ooooh, Colin and Finn," Rory said in a 'your in trouble' voice.

"I walk up and ask what's up, Colin says he's bored and Finn said that there are no more redheads here that he hasn't taken to bed, or at least tried and they refused and none are worth working for. So I deduce from those unfortunate genes I inherited from my father that we are getting ourselves kicked out."

"Something only Finn would say, and I know many people who would love your gene pool, if you can inherit skills and stuff."

"So take a look around the corner and I see the door to the headmasters office."

"Of course."

"And the door opens and out come the headmaster. An opened can of lime green paint falls down and spills all over him and the floor. He slips over to the wall across from the door, hitting the wall and causing a bag of feathers to be dumped on his head. By now Colin, Finn, and I are laughing our ass off. He comes slipping and sliding over to us and orders us into his office. And you know the drill," Logan said."

"This is the last thing you will do at enter school's name here. We are sorry to let you go – though they really aren't – and good day" Rory laughed, "You painted and feathered you headmaster, classic fun, but all the more enjoyable to see them try to be mad and kick you out."

"You got it Ace."

"We still on for Saturday MAC?"

"I'd never mess up our one night stands, if I did, I'd sneak out and find a way to get to you, and we can have an adventure avoiding whoever is after me."

"I was at Luke's Monday morning when we were talking about it. Luke was refilling my coffee mug when I said one night stand and he totally freaked out. We need to think of a new and better name for our weekends together, though the look on Luke's face made me wish I had a camera."

"You could have yours or Lorelai's phone, because we could have used it for our next party. I don't know where I am heading to, but I will call you as soon as I know, ok. Stay beautiful."

"Stay gorgeous MAC, and you should totally let Finn help, just for fun," Rory hung up.

"So much for Mary," Tristan said coming up to Rory, "Maybe I should add a Magdalene on there now, talking about a one night stand."

Rory blushed, "It's a joke name. It's not like that. It's just an old friend. Once a month we get together to catch up on each other's lives, and maybe take a trip down memory lane."

"So why is it called a one night stand?" Tristan asked intrigued.

"Because during the school year, he's away at boarding school and it is sometimes, well most of the time, the only time I ever see him."

"So is Mac?"

"MAC?"

"You called him Mac on the phone."

"What? Oh, it's just a nickname, his name is Logan."

"So what is Mac for then. What's it stand for, because I don't really see how you can get Mac from Logan."

Rory blushed, "Master and Commander, this was before the movie, back when we were ten. It was just a mindless nickname."

"It obviously meant something Mary."

"He was the champion of thumb wrestling." Oh, my, my, my, Rory thought.

Flashback 

"_Yes! I won!" a ten year old Logan yelled, holding up his arms triumphantly._

"_I want a rematch!" ten year old Rory yelled back._

"_I won fair and square. No rematches."_

"_Cause you know you'll lose."_

"_I will not. I am the Master and Commander of thumb wrestling!"_

"_Are not!"_

"_I beat Lorelai too."_

"_Not Luke."_

"_Luke doesn't count."_

"_Does too."_

"_Just call me Master and Commander."_

"_Never!"_

"_Then I am so bragging."_

"_How does MAC work?"_

"_Fine. I won!"_

_End Flashback_

Tristan was snapping his fingers in front of her face, "Earth to Mary."

"Sorry, I was off in la-la land. I have to work on my article," Rory reentered the newsroom.

--------

The next night Rory and Lorelai were outside the door to the Gilmore house. "So go in or get yelled at for being late?" Rory asked.

Her phone went off.

"Answer it, it's our excuse," Lorelai said.

"Hell?" Rory picked up.

"Hey, it's me beautiful," Logan whispered on the other end of the line.

"Hey Gorgeous. You do know I am suppose to be at Friday night dinner."

"Logan?" Lorelai asked, and Rory nodded.

"I do know that, why aren't you at Friday night dinner?"

"How do you know I'm not?"

"You said suppose to be, and I am currently hiding in the kitchen using a chef's phone to get away from our families."

"You are!"

"I hate coming her, they are planning our wedding again."

"No!"

"Yes, get your crazy mother in there and take the heat off of me. Honor is here and is trying to help but it is all 'When was the last time you and Rory saw each other?' and 'When was the last time you talked?' and 'You two are so adorable together.' I finally asked to go to the backroom. Why are you late?"

"We've been standing outside the door for about ten minutes. Where are your cars? They aren't in the drive."

"A driver dropped us off and will pick us up, so no matter what I still have to go home with my parents and I can't duck out when ever I want. My parents want a stronger hold me, since I can't seem, to handle it on my own."

"Poor baby, ok, we are coming in."

"Thank you, stay beautiful, as long as you are quick."

"Stay gorgeous," Rory hung up and turned to her mom, "The Huntzbergers are here."

"Really?"

"Yes, and Logan is hiding in the kitchen because they are planning our wedding again."

"After the last debacle?"

"Still, so in?"

"And the phone call made us, late and we didn't want to be rude," Lorelai said as Rory rang the doorbell.

"You are late," Emily opened the door.

"Sorry Grandma, I got a phone call right as I got here and I didn't want to be rude to them by not answering, nor to you by being on the phone when you answered and we walked in," Rory said quickly

"Who was it?" Emily asked, "Never mind we are enjoying the company of the Huntzbergers tonight, I believe you know their son, Logan, Rory."

"Yes, she is only best **_friends_**, friends, friends, friends and only friends, friends and nothing more, hey mom did I mention friends, with Logan," Lorelai emphasized.

"Stop stalling and come on in," Emily took their coats and handed them to the maid. "Finally Rory and Lorelai have arrived," she said walking into the living room. Rory saw Logan's face wash over in relief to see them come in.

"Good evening girls," Richard greeted the girls, "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a martini dad," Lorelai ordered and greeted the other.

"A club soda will do it grandpa," Rory said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, hey MAC, Honor you own me the twenty."

Honor sighed and pulled out a grungy twenty dollar bill, "Hello to you too Rory."

"Rory once again, you have no need to address us Mister and Misses, we are not that much older that your mother," Shira said.

"They'd rather you call them mom and dad," Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"Mother!" Rory said, "This is not the time nor place to discuss the last thing Kirk did. I know what he did and I'm just about to eat, so I do not want to think about it."

"Fine, mom change the subject to something more appropriate," Lorelai said.

"Is that all you think I can do, is that my purpose in life to change subject, maybe I should be a monkey in the zoo," Emily said.

"I didn't mean it like that mom," Lorelai tried.

"Would the asking about the exchange of money be appropriate, can I talk about you wore that dress two weeks ago to dinner, what about the fact that your hair is long and unmanageable, is that and appropriate topic?"

"The money maybe, my dress I am sorry, and my hair I will get it cut even though I like it."

"Well at least I still have one topic left, Honor, Rory, what was with the exchange of money?" Emily asked.

"I won the bet on how long Logan would last at the last school he was at," Rory smiled. This would not be a great topic.

"And I will call you when I know where he is going next," Honor said.

"You bet on me getting kicked out, that isn't very nice," Logan was trying to be mad, but wasn't pulling it off.

"One constant in my life," Rory laughed.

"What about your oh so beautiful mother?" Lorelai asked.

"You are constant about being a constant meaning no matter what you are on the list without anyone saying anything, so you are already a given with no need for discussion," Rory said, "And that made little sense."

"Fine, then I want in on the next bet," Lorelai smile.

"Well this is a lovely topic Lorelai," Emily muttered.

"Really, you should straighten up young man," Shira started.

"You have been kicked out of more prestigious schools that anyone else ever known, you need to get your act together and think about your future," Mitchum continued.

"Think I hold a record?" Logan joked.

"Wouldn't be a tied? It is always you, Colin, and Finn that get kicked out, so would you settle for a tie?" Rory asked.

"No, see I was kicked out of preschool, and I tell you about it sometime. And I was kicked out of Rivers, whereas Colin and Finn transferred out. I was the one that got caught after I tripped. They were my accomplices and were a little less drunk so it was easier for them to get away on the rocky slops."

"Wait! Finn was less drunk than you, is that like even possible?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Oh, I remember that day, it was fabulous!" Logan said sarcastically, "First I get a phone call from mom wanting me to attend a function the very next day, and then dad calls and tells me my entire future and life, he even has predicted my death date, that way I won't schedule anything for the day and I can sit around waiting to die."

"I want to be there, so then I can say I am older, because I lived long, so when are you dieing?" Rory laughed.

"May 8th 2071."

"Sounds like an excellent day to die. If you want to know mom's prediction for me, it was November 21st 2080, unless it is snowing, I can't die during snow, so I am even predicted to live long, though this was at a crazy winter carnival."

"Dinner is served, Mrs. Gilmore," The maid said.

"I have never seen my mother so happy for dinner," Lorelai whispered to Rory and Logan as they entered the dinning room. They held in silent laughter that wasn't very silent.

"Thank you," Logan whispered as they sat down.

"You are welcome. Hey, maybe we should have a two night stand, and you can come home with us, meaning, me and mom's home," Rory whispered back.

"Perfect, Shira and Emily are whispering, they are planning our wedding again, I can see this all now the fancy society wedding, and us hating it," Logan said.

"Even though we are never getting married," Rory said, but turned to her mom. "Mom," Rory nodded towards the scheming women.

"Wrong answer Rory, I said to only to address me at the dinner table as Miss Lorelai," Lorelai said, winking.

"I am not playing that stupid name game," Rory winked back getting it. "She's on it," She whispered to Logan.

"So Rory, Summer or Spring?" Lorelai asked.

"Winter," Rory answered, obviously understanding, though Logan was clueless.

"Cape cod or Martha's Vineyard?"

"Atlantic City."

"Yellow or pink china?"

"Blue."

"Going on to Richard or Mitchum?"

"Aden."

"Girl?"

"Continue with Lorelai."

"Big or really big?"

"100 about."

"Veil or tiara?"

"Neither."

"Knees or ankles?"

"10 feet"

"Hawaii or Caribbean?"

"Rome."

"Got all that mom?" Lorelai turned to her mother and Shira.

"What was that?" Emily asked annoyed.

"I wanted to help you guys plan the wedding of two kids who aren't in love nor want to get married," Lorelai said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I've got everything in five minutes."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"She wants a winter wedding at Atlantic City, blue china, 100 people, no veil or tiara, a ten foot train on the dress, I went on to the honeymoon which would be in Rome, I even went for the kids names, Lorelai and Aden."

"Why would you do that?"

"To help, like I said. You two were so obviously planning Logan and Rory's wedding, I wanted to help, I am the mom, so I should be included."

"We were not talking about Logan and Rory," Emily said, clearly lying.

"So what were you talking about then?"

Emily hesitated; she finally spit out, "DAR."

"What's going on at the DAR that is so enthralling?"

"Lorelai really," Emily said.

"Ok, so I am jumping in," Logan said, "I can so the same thing to both you and my mother. I never have and don't ever plan on ever marrying Rory, unless I for some reason become a minister or something and I am marrying her to who ever she decided to fall in love with. Rory is a very good friend, a most valued one, but I am not in love with her. When I decide to settle down and marry, which will be a long time from now, I will be hopelessly in love and Rory will be sitting in one of the front pews telling me that I am drooling. Now I am not in love at the moment so I don't want to talk about marriage, Honor is closer to the age than I am. Now if Rory and I someday decide to fall in love, like you have wanted us to in the last eight or nine years, then yes, I will let you help plan the wedding you've always wanted, but until then, stopping planning our wedding, that will most likely never happen. The odds are like a billion to one that we will ever fall in love and stand each other long enough to get married, though I don't know why Rory would put up with me when she could have someone so much better, but we don't need to worry about that, since it will not happen."

"Oh, yeah, go Logan, ok we are going now," Rory said, "Dinner was great grandma." Rory got up, "Mom, Logan?"

Both Lorelai and Logan got up and they walked out.

"When will they learn?" Logan asked as they climbed in to the car.

"They will forget by the next time you dine with us again, so that speech should be written down and said each and every time," Lorelai said starting the engine.

-----------

**AN: Finally I finished, longest chapter I think, maybe not. I got up and typed for you in the mornings at 6 am while my mother was in the shower and I was waiting for my turn, so you better like it, if not, then I'm not going to do anything because I don't know you nor where you live. Though if I did, I might whip you with a wet noodle. And I am done rambling. That whole wet noodle thing my be a thing no one understands because of where I live and people at my school would get it, but don't worry if you don't. Ok, I'm done, please leave me a review, and I will try to update with in the next week or so, thanks.**


	4. Take it to the Grave

**AN: So here is the next chapter, and I am so sorry for the wait. But this is a really long chapter and I love it to pieces and I hope you enjoy it. And now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 4

Saturday morning Lorelai, Logan, and Rory were all sitting at Luke's Diner eating breakfast, "The look on Grandma's face last night when mom said she wanted to help plan the wedding was classic. It totally put her in her place," Rory said laughing.

"I was hoping you caught it that it was for the wrong answers," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Well, you had me freaked out," Logan said, "But I caught on about the time you got to china patterns."

"When will they learn that we are not in love, nor will we ever get married, in statistics at least," Rory said.

"The men are all ready for the business merger, I found a folder labeled Rory and Logan not last night, but the night before. I didn't get to look in it, but I have a good idea of what it is," Logan added.

"NO!" the Lorelais said together.

"Yes, I did. And when I get back, I fully intend to look in it, and I will call you if I am right, and even if I am wrong," Logan said.

"Have you found out where you are going next?" Rory asked.

"No, but when I do I will add it to the call that you can expect from me."

"Ok, time for you two to get out of here. This is about the time you usually arrive to sweep her away," Lorelai said.

"Ok, bye mom," Rory said getting up.

"Bye mom," Logan mocked.

"Shut up," Rory said slapping him playfully on the arm. "So, where are we going?" Rory asked as they walked out the doors, "New York, Boston, Philly?"

"I am taking you to Martha's Vineyard," Logan said as they climbed into his car.

"You are cooking for me!" Rory exclaimed. Logan took her once a year to the vineyard to cook for her. Although Rory found him a pretty good cook, he didn't like to except once a year just for her on a special occasion. "Now I remember why I keep you around."

"Besides keeping the storms away."

"You know the way to a Gilmore heart, straight up the stomach."

"I don't really think that I own your heart."

"You're right you don't," Rory said as they got to her house where Logan's car was, and they drove away.

--------

Later that day Rory was getting ready for lunch with Logan. She was looking at herself in the mirror and trying to decide on the pair of jeans she had on. She turned looking at it from the side.

"Come on Ace, what's the hold up?" Logan asked walking into the room.

"Do these pants make my butt look big MAC?" Rory asked.

"What?" Logan wasn't expecting that, "Um...what do I say here? No, Ace, your butt is beautiful."

Rory laughed, "This would qualify as an Oh my, my, my moment in the future. And from what you said, I have to say that your butt is gorgeous. Definitely an Oh my, my, my moment."

"I called your butt beautiful so you had to call mine gorgeous, yep, definitely qualify as an Oh my, my, my moment. Now thank you and come on," Logan said grabbing her jacket and tossing it to her.

"If you say so, let's go," Rory pulled on her jacket and followed him out, "So where are we going? I am of course hungry."

"Last time I was here with Honor we found a cute little sandwich shop that is family owned here, and I thought you might like it."

"Well it has to be top notch if Honor liked it."

"Duh."

"Ever take a date here?"

"What? No, there aren't really any prestigious schools here so it is too far away."

"But if there was would you?"

"Not really fancy enough for a date. But I would love to be here for school. I'd live out of our summer home."

"Throw massive parties and never get caught, have a girl every night, don't have to go to class if you didn't want, practically free."

"That's the idea, now it is right here.

---------

Later that day Logan and Rory were walking along the beach as they did every time they were here. "So will you tell me what you are cooking for dinner?" Rory asked.

"No."

"Can I get a hint?"

"No."

"Then I will keep asking."

"It will involve some kind of pasta."

"When will you start cooking?"

"When do you want to eat?"

"Around 6:30."

"Sometime before that."

"Logan," Rory whined.

"Rory," Logan mocked.

"The sea is very calming."

"That it is."

"You could record it and use it when you fight with your father."

"I could but everyone knows I won't."

"Stop," Rory said stopping suddenly, "I found it."

"Found what?"

"Where we are watching the sunset tonight."

"Who said we are watching a sunset tonight."

"We always watch a sunset at the vineyard."

"We do?"

"Yes we do, every time."

"I think I tune that part out."

"Well we do and we will tonight, and this is the spot I want to watch from."

"Why here?"

"Because this is the perfect spot."

"Don't we come to the same spot every year?"

"No it changes every year because a perfect spot is never perfect during different months. Last year we came in May, so perfection is different."

"I don't really get that, so I am chalking it up to Gilmore reasoning."

"Even though you should understand Gilmore reasoning by now."

"Whatever, we will come back to this very spot tonight just for you ok."

"Thank you."

--------

Later that night Logan was clearing the dishes from the table as Rory watched sitting on the counter. "That was awesome MAC, I think you should cook more often."

"Then it won't seem so special if I do."

"True." Logan set the last dishes in the sink. He would do them later. Now they needed to get going if Rory was going to watch her sunset. "Ok, get a blanket Ace, and lets go find that spot again."

Rory grabbed the biggest blank and followed Logan out the door. "Hurry up, we are going to miss it."

"No we won't, we are swimming in time." They found the spot right as the sun hit the horizon. "I never remember, but I am betting we sit down, because I am not standing through this whole thing."

"You are such a guy," Rory said sitting down next to him and leaning on his shoulder. He wrapped the blanket around them and put an arm on her shoulders, pulling her close. He thought he should pay attention and maybe he'd remember it next year. Like that was going to happen.

Rory stood up after the sun had finished setting. "See, it was beautiful, and it is cold so let's go."

"I can't believe people find those beautiful, it is a big orange ball slowly moving down."

"Give me a piggy back ride," Rory jumped on his back and draped the blanket around them like a cape.

They got back and Rory went to start the coffeemaker immediately. Logan sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Rory came over a few minutes later with two steaming cups of coffee and handed one to Logan. "Tonight was perfect no matter what you say. The sunset was beautiful, and the food was awesome."

"You like it?"

"Yes I did. I loved it."

Logan let out a laugh, "Take me back to the 14th of July when we are 13." Rory looked at him not remembering totally. Then it came to her, but she couldn't think of why he was thinking about that particular moment.

"Why is that memory swimming in your head?"

"Sunset," Logan said simply.

_Flashback_

_A 13-year-old Logan ran up to a same aged Rory and picked her up and took into the bathroom in her house._

"_MAC, why are we in a bathroom?"_

"_I want to talk to you Ace."_

_Rory sat on the edge of the bathtub, "And it had to be in a bathroom?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So talk."_

_Logan couldn't sit so he paced around the tiny room, "Ok, so last night I watched a sunset."_

"_I heard that it happens every night," She said sarcastically._

"_I was with Carrie."_

"_Not making the connection yet MAC."_

"_And we did it."_

"_I still need a few more words."_

"_I am not the last of the boys to do it this time."_

"_I still have not made the connection of what the word 'it' is suppose to be."_

"_I did IT! The big IT!"_

_Rory thought about it and Logan could tell when she grasped the concept by her facial expression. "IT!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh my God!"_

"_I know."_

"_What was it like?"_

"_AMAZING! It was a little weird and different, but absolutely, positively, amazing."_

"_Duh it is different, it was the first time you did it."_

"_Shut up."_

"_And that means I won a bet with my mom. You've done all of it before I got my first kiss."_

"_Which I still doesn't understand._

"_Because you are a guy."_

"_You could just let me do it."_

"_We, gross, no way, especially after what you did last night."_

"_Come on Rory."_

"_No! Logan I will not let you be my first kiss."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You are practically my brother, and second of all, what you did last night."_

"_You'd probably run away again."_

"_Ah, that was a good time. I will never forget it."_

"_Why did I bring that up again?"_

"_Because you don't think."_

"_Well I do think that you should let me be your first kiss, and I am not saying that is has to be today, but if you have never been kissed by the time you go off to college, I am kissing you."_

"_Why do I have to have my first kiss before college?"_

"_You just do."_

"_What ever."_

_End Flashback_

"You were so excited to tell me," Rory laughed.

"I was, I might have been even more excited to tell you than I was in the action," Logan laughed too.

"No way!" Rory laughed even harder if she even could.

"Yes way, and to this day, I still think that you should have let me be your first kiss."

"No way, it would have been to uncomfortable."

"Why, I still ask?"

"Because I still think of you as my brother. I can never think of you in that light, at least not in this moment in time."

"And what if it was totally flat, absolutely no sparks?"

"Then I know I was right, and there was no point to it, but it would make it very awkward."

"And if there were firecrackers?"

"Then we could fall in love and you would live up to your father's expectations while putting the business merger to use."

"Never mind, we can't have that happening," Logan said.

"That's what I thought. So if you do a happy, funny one, I want to do one I know you will hate," Rory said thinking out loud.

"Why? Why do you want to torture me?"

"Cause it is really fun, and I know a lot more about torture than having you go back to a memory."

"I don't even want to know."

"Take me back to last year when I came and visited you at your school."

"I hate this, but it could have been so much worse."

"I know," Rory nodded.

_Flashback_

"_Ok, so this is going to be a quick in and out, unless we find something you like. I swear that it is almost harmless fun," Logan said pulling Rory in a doorway. They were blasted with music. "If you can't stand it at all we'll leave after I find Robert, then we will go back to my dorm and stay up late eating ice cream, watching movies, and take me back, I promise."_

_"Whatever, as long as you don't leave me purposely or lose me," Rory said. This was a party. She wasn't a party type of person. She was studious, bookish, not the party person. She grabbed Logan's hand, scared to lose him in the crowd. He looked back at her and continued walking. There were so many people, she only knew four people there, maybe: Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph, if she was even there._

"_You're ok Ace," He whispered in her ear. "Have a little fun, or at least try. Come on I'll introduce you to the host. It's Robert's. He's kind of an ass, but Colin likes him. And he's a society guy, and not half bad sober. Drunk, that is when he is full on ass."_

"_Ok," Rory smiled. She wanted to do this, expand her horizons, and she really wanted to do this for Logan. This was his scene. He fit in so perfectly, and if she really wanted to keep that level of friendship they had, she would have to try to make it somewhat her scene too._

"_Hey Robert, nice party," Logan greeted as they came up to an average looking guy._

"_Hey Huntz, who's the girl?" Robert asked._

"_This is my friend Rory Gilmore," Logan said pulling her up beside him._

"_Hi," Rory said trying to sound confident._

"_Hey," Robert said sizing her up._

"_Robert, don't check her out," Logan saw the look. It bothered him, a lot. This was Rory, his beautiful, his Ace, the little girl who was still afraid of thunder and lightening, the one who still hadn't had her first kiss and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Robert do it. She was practically his whole world, the one he care the most about._

"_I wasn't man, chill out," Robert said innocently, though it was obvious he had._

"_Good, because I am the only one love lets check her out," a drunk Finn said coming up._

"_I actually don't like any one checking me out, but if anyone was going to do, it'd be Logan, and just to make sure that my clothes are appropriate for whatever we are doing. And that is almost never, because I usually know what we are doing and what is going on," Rory cut in. She was not very comfortable with this. She didn't like it, not at all, and she could tell Logan was not enjoying it as he usually would at a party. She thought back to an old way they had of communicating to the other that they were uncomfortable with the situation. She covertly used the back of her hand to softly pat Logan's hip three times. She hoped he remembered the sign. She saw the ever so slight change in his facial expression, which told her he remembered._

"_So you're taking her Huntz?" Robert asked._

_Logan turned red on the inside but stayed calm on the outside. "You know, we were just coming by to tell you I checked out the party and I am sure that Finn will tell you that it was awesome, but we are going to leave now since you know I stopped by. Nice party Robert," Logan quickly pulled Rory away._

"_Well I am guessing in Robert's little statement there was a deeper meaning I didn't understand that greatly upset you. So I have to ask, what did he mean?" Rory asked as they got out and on their way to Logan 's dorm._

"_You really want to know what he meant?" Logan asked._

"_Yeah, I want to know why it bothered you," Rory nodded._

"_What he meant was are you a slut. Are you the one I am taking to bed tonight. Are you the one the next notch on my bedpost. Are we taking a roll in the hay. That is what he meant," Logan said almost shouting. Rory had never heard him use this voice with her. She had heard him use it many times when he was with his family, but never to her. It was a little scary. Logan was ready to go back and beat Robert to a pulp. "He was calling you a slut, whore, a prostitute, even a gold-digger by the look in his eye. Am I taking you? No, Robert, you can have her tonight, I'll come back tomorrow. Hey Finn you want in on this? How long do you think it will take you? Ten minutes? Let's just let her make the rounds with everyone."_

"_Logan!" Rory was sick of hearing him yell and shout and be the Logan he was with is father. "Calm down babe, please just calm down." Yes, she was very upset with what happened and what Robert said, though she didn't fully understand it. But Logan was becoming out of control crazy. "Please just calm down, babe."_

_The simple phrase greatly helped Logan calm down, but he was still mad, "I want to beat him up to a pulp and hope he never sees the light of day again. How could he say something like that to you?"_

"_You introduction was a little vague, 'This is my friend Rory Gilmore.' It doesn't say much about our relationship. I looked like just another date to him."_

"_Yeah it is my own damn fault, I brought it on myself."_

"_Yeah, well, he should go around saying those kinds of things, it is not very nice."_

_End Flashback_

"I can't believe I took you to a party. I hate that, I hate myself, I hate Robert, I hate almost everything about that night, except you and the rest of our evening activities. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it," Logan said.

"I wasn't exactly saying no," Rory pointed out.

"I was so stupid."

"Logan , what else do you do on a Saturday night at school?"

"Shut up," was all Logan could think of to say. He knew she was right, and he hate that. Parties was his usual Saturday night when he was at school, unless his parents made him do something, like go to a society party. "If you are doing a theme of things I hate, I can only imagine what is next, so to try and not think about it, I am going on with my sexual theme, and so take me back to the phone call from you to me telling me of your first kiss."

"Oh no," Rory blushed, but thought back to just over a month and a half ago.

_Flashback_

_Logan was lounging around his dorm when his phone went off to a familiar ring tone at the time, (since then it has been changed by the said person calling). "Hey Beautiful, what's up?"_

"_You can't do it, you can't do it, you can't do it. And hello to you to gorgeous."_

"_Ok, so I am going to need more info to what I can not do."_

"_You have thought that you should do this for me for a long time and I would never let you do it, and now you can't."_

_Logan thought about it for a few minutes before it clicked, "NO!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Oh my gosh, Ace, finally."_

"_What do you mean finally?"_

"_Ace how old are you?"_

"_16."_

"_Exactly."_

"_So what, I know it is not 11, but look at who I am, can you honestly see me getting my first kiss at 11?"_

"_Touché. So tell me about the guy, please tell me it was a guy and that is not why you were holding out on me."_

"_Ewww, gross MAC."_

"_You always said you could never see me in that light, who knows what kind of light you were talking about."_

"_Moving on. His name is Dean, he just moved to Stars Hollow from Chicago, I ran away and shoplifted."_

"_The innocent Rory Gilmore shoplifted! Call the media, this is breaking news. What was it?"_

"_Cornstarch," Rory laughed._

"_Cornstarch? Why cornstarch?"_

"_Because I was pretending to shop and that was the closest thing there was. It was at Doose's. That is where I shoplifted at and that is where the kiss was at."_

"_You should really work on you acting skills."_

"_If he ends up becoming my boyfriend like I am hoping you have to be nice, and all those sexual innuendos that flow so easily between us have to stop. I don't want to scare him away."_

"_Wouldn't dream of scaring him away. I'll welcome him into the brethren the first time I meet him. And I am making no promises about the innuendos, but I will work on it. And lastly don't worry about me being nice, I will be of course, once I find out if he is good enough."_

"_He is, I think. I really like him."_

"_No you just go around kissing random guys."_

"_You sleep with random girls."_

"_Touché again, Ace."_

"_Ok, I have to go, I just wanted to call and tell you."_

"_Going to kiss him some more?"_

"_Did I tell you I said thank you afterwards, and I am on my way to talk to Lane."_

"_No you did not mention that, **thank you** for that lovely piece of info I will never forget, and can tease you about endlessly."_

"_Shut up, I am finding Lane now."_

"_Kiss her."_

"_I am hanging up. Stay gorgeous," Rory said before adding, "Maybe."_

"_Stay Beautiful," Logan laughed and hung up._

_End Flashback_

"Did you ever take the cornstarch back?" Logan asked.

"No, it is still in my bedroom, on my dresser."

"More coffee?" Logan asked getting up.

"Did you really just ask that?"

"Sorry, slip of the tongue."

"Ok, so I am tired and it is late, so we will finish with the one you are dreading. Take me back to the time last spring when you came to Stars Hollow High."

"It has given me time to think of complaints of no I will not go back to that day. I hated and still do hate that day."

"Yes, please, just once."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please, Logan ."

"No. I am never going back to that day."

"It is just once, and we will never come back to this memory, I promise, swear, whatever, we just have to do it once, and then never again."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I know."

_Flashback_

_Logan Huntzberger was walking through the halls of Stars Hollow High with one mission: Find Rory Gilmore. He had to find her, he had to, he had been here once before to explore with Rory at the beginning of the school year and to find her classes and locker. He saw at her locker with Lane. Lane walked away, but Rory continued to rummage through her locker. He came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. This seemed to scare her just a bit, but she turned around to see him. "Hey, Gorgeous," She said. Logan made an attempt to respond, but nothing came. "Is everything ok MAC?"_

"_Ror," Logan made a second attempt, but that was all he had. He could say anything._

"_Babe, what wrong, you gotta talk to me, please," Rory said. It was another old communication thing to say something was really wrong, if they did not use the whole name of the other. Logan crashed on the floor leaning against the lockers. Rory sat on her knees in front of him, knowing that people were watching and wondering what was happening. Passing was almost over and Rory didn't care about being late or missing a class if something was wrong with Logan. She had an excuse, and her mom would talk to the principal if it was needed._

"_Ror," Logan tried again, but failed miserably. Tears were visibly escaping down his face._

_Rory brushed them away, "Baby, you have to talk to me. I can't help you if I don't know what is wrong. You know you can tell me anything, so please, please, talk to be babe."_

"_I, I, I," Logan couldn't spit it out._

"_At least you got a word there, but it doesn't help unless you string it together with some more."_

"_I screwed up."_

"_Ok, ok, how bad is it? I need some more info. I figured that out on my own. It was me being my Ace Reporter self," Rory said as the bell rang signaling the end of passing._

"_I screwed up."_

"_Yes, I know that MAC. But what else, how did you screw up?"_

"_I was drunk," Logan sputtered. He was trying to get his own head around what had happened as her was telling Rory. How could he let this happen?_

"_Ok, ok, so that is good, well it is a bad thing, but I now I need to know what it caused. What happened when you were drunk?"_

"_I was drunk," Logan said again with his voice cracking. He was sobbing uncontrollably. He tried to pull himself together, sniffling a few times, "I barely remember it."_

"_What was the 'it'? Babe, I want to help you. I want to help you so much, but I can't. I need you to telling me some more."_

_Logan forced himself to stop crying just for a moment and looked at Rory for the first time since he arrived, "I might be a dad."_

_Rory took a sharp breath. Logan was in complete hysteria in front of her. Between the sobbing she heard him muttering it to himself over and over again. Rory's heart was breaking. This was her brother, her rock, her everything. He lived in world that teetered almost everyday, but he managed to keep it in perfect balance no mattered how much it wobbled. But today it was crashing down around him. "Ok, baby, I need you to tell me how this happened."_

_Logan didn't respond for a few minutes as he tried to calm himself, sniffling a few times to regain some composure. "It was at some party. I had a fight with dad just before. I was so far gone. I was so wasted, how I managed to do anything is beyond me. There was this girl, Allison, she is in my English class. I don't know how I ended up with her. But I know we ended up on the bathroom floor together. And I guess we did it. I don't remember, but Finn found me there the next morning completely naked, and she was gone. And, and, and," Logan started to lose control again. Rory pulled him close to her and he sobbed on her shoulder. His break down subsided a few minutes later and he started again, "She came to my door this morning to tell me she was late. And I bolted. God, I am such a jerk. She has to be going through hell, and I just ran."_

"_Shhh," Rory comforted, "It's ok. She should understand, if not I will talk to her. She has to understand you're scared too. Does anyone else know about this?"_

"_I haven't told anyone, I don't know about her. What am I going to do Ace? I am 15," Logan sobbed._

_Rory didn't know what to tell him. She was scared to death herself. So she did the one thing she could think of, "Ok, we are going to call my mom down here," Rory said pulling Logan 's phone out of his pocket._

"_No! No, no, no," Logan objected. What would Lorelai think of him? She's probably never let him see her again._

"_Logan, she should be the one you want to have here. She went through this. If there is a baby, this baby is me, unless you make better decisions than my dad."_

"_Ok," Logan gave in._

_Rory called her mom, "Hey mom,"_

"_Rory, hey, what are you doing? And why are you calling me on Logan's phone?" Lorelai didn't bother with a greeting._

"_You need to get to the high school now. It's bad, Logan's crashed, by my locker," Rory said and then hung up and turned back to try and comfort Logan. The class periods changed as they sat waiting for Lorelai to come. Lane came to shoo away a small crowd no questions asked, before leaving to go to class and she told Rory she would get her homework for her. The bell rang again to end passing before Lorelai came practically running down the hall up to them. Rory stood up and whispered in her mother's ear, "He can't remember too much of the night and what really happened, other than he had a fight with his dad, but mom, Logan might become a dad."_

_Lorelai held in a gasp. She sank down next to Logan . She put on a game face, "Ok, so you, me, Rory, and this girl are first going to go have her take a pregnancy test, and we will go from there." Logan tried to nod as he shook with tears. "Hey babe, you are going to be ok. And Logan, Logan look at me," Logan turned to face her reluctantly, "I am not going to judge you or think less of you are anything like that. I made this mistake myself, but I came out ok, I got Rory. And I am going to do everything I can to make sure you come out alright if this has indeed happened to."_

_End Flashback_

Logan wiped away a silent tear from his eye, hoping that Rory didn't see, and knowing that she did, "Scariest day of my life."

"But you came out ok, it was just a scare. Though I can't believe you didn't learn anything from it."

"I didn't go to a party nor sleep with a girl for over a month."

"Imagine what could have happened if your father found out."

"It would be an all boy's military school for me, and I would never see you again until I graduated."

"We can't have that happening, so never let your father know."

"Take it to the grave."

"Take it to the grave," Rory nodded as she repeated it.

--------

**AN: So that is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This may be my favorite chapter out of every chapter I have ever written. I really, really like it. And please leave me a review telling me what you think, and if you have any suggestions for me. And I am sorry if there was any errors in it.**


	5. Broken Angel

**AN: Thank you all so much for reviewing, I got a really good response for the last chapter and don't worry about what you want to happen because it is going to. I'm so sorry about the wait, I haven't had as much time to type as I did before, but I still try to work on it as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5

Monday morning Rory was eating breakfast with her mom at Luke's. "So how was your weekend?" Lorelai asked then mouthed along with Rory because it always started out the same.

"It was awesome. I love our weekend together. We had so much fun. Now I can't wait for next month's," Rory smiled.

"Ok, done with that now details please," Lorelai said.

"We went to Martha's Vineyard and he cooked for me. And we watched a sunset that was amazing. We stayed up late with Take me back and we had breakfast or really lunch yesterday. And then we wondered around Martha's Vineyard the rest of the day," Rory said.

"Ok, so now Stars Hollow gossip, supposedly this weekend, Kirk asked out Lulu," Lorelai changed subjects.

"No! Kirk asked someone out? Lulu, what a poor girl, what's she say?" Rory exclaimed.

"They are going out on a date this Friday. Now Kirk is freaking out about what to do, what to wear and where to take her. The whole town is helping out. I am helping him with the what to wear, Miss Patty is working with him on the what to do, and we just need a place for him to take her," Lorelai explained.

"I want to help! Refer him to somewhere really kinky," Rory laughed.

"A hooker's bar," Lorelai laughed.

"Do I even want to know?" Luke asked coming over and pouring more coffee. The bell to the diner rang, "Rory your boyfriend is here."

Rory turned around to see Dean coming over. He sat down beside her and greeted them both, kissing Rory. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Mom, I need to talk to you at home in private sometime soon, maybe after school?"

"Ok random," Lorelai said, "tease?"

"Rory, whatever you want to talk to your mom about, you can say it in front of me," Dean said.

"Ok," Rory wasn't exactly sure what to say, so she decided to lie, "Mom, do we have tampons? My girl intuition is telling me to check the calendar."

"We'll have to check, I don't know," Lorelai said not the least bit embarrassed.

"Ok, so I have changed my mind, I would like a new subject please," Dean said as Rory's phone went off.

"OUT!" Luke yelled at her.

Rory rolled her eyes and walked outside, already knowing who it was by the ring tone, "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey beautiful, St. Marcus Academy," Logan greeted.

"St. Marcus huh? Hmmm, could be interesting, depends how much our weekend has influenced you and if one memory might dampen you at all."

"I am ready to forget that day."

"Weaker yesterday makes a stronger tomorrow."

"How philosophical of you."

"Is that it after you answer me?"

"Yes, the answer is a no, and stay beautiful."

"Stay gorgeous," Rory smiled as she closed her phone and walked back in. "St. Marcus academy, and I have ten days," Rory said to her mom sitting down again.

"St. Marcus, hmmm," Lorelai said.

"Yes, St. Marcus," Rory said.

"I'll go for eight days. I know Chris lasted two weeks there so this could be interesting," Lorelai placed her bet, "Isn't St. Marcus on the other side of Hartford?"

"A lot of schools are mom."

"No I mean right on the other side."

"They did it to keep a close eye on him then, doesn't matter that the school sucks."

"Then I could win!" Lorelai said happily.

"Or he could hate it, and I would win," Rory countered.

"Then another twenty would be involved."

"This one is kinda old and grungy."

"I am surprised that you have never spent it."

"I don't keep it with me, it is in my sock drawer."

"That's a safe place."

"Below all my underwear and bras so that I know only a pervert would steal it."

"There's your bus, see ya sweets," Lorelai pointed out the window. Rory kissed her mom and Dean good bye on the cheek and ran off to catch the bus.

---------

That afternoon Rory walked into her house. She set her stuff down on the coffee table and wondered into her room to change before going back into the living room. She flipped on the TV to C-SPAN and muted it and got out her homework.

"Rory?" Lorelai said coming into the living room a few hours later causing Rory to jump, "Didn't mean to scare ya kid."

"It's ok," Rory said turning off the TV and putting her stuff back on to the coffee table.

"So what did you want to talk about this morning in the diner? I know for a fact that tampons were not on your mind."

"You are right."

"So what was it, spill?"

"Ok, so when Luke this morning said 'Rory your boyfriend is here,' and I turned around, I wasn't expecting to see Dean, I think I was expecting to see Logan. What does it mean? Am I insane?"

"No you are not insane, though this is very interesting. First it could mean that you don't like Dean, and you like Logan."

"I am scratching that, what is two?"

"What is wrong with the first one?"

"I can't like Logan, he's my brother."

"Ok, so let's go for a neurological mess up. We were talking about Logan, then Kirk asking Lulu out implying boyfriend, so that Logan and boyfriend got incorrectly fused together in your head. How's that?" Lorelai tried again.

"I'll go with that, how about a third?"

"You did just spend a whole weekend with the guy, he is still on your subconscious."

"I like that one. I'll do with two and three," Rory decided.

"Then we'll go with two and three. How does Chinese sound?"

"Perfect," Rory smiled.

Both the doorbell and the phone went off at the same time. Lorelai got the door as Rory picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Rory, it is Honor," the person at the other end said.

"Hey Honor," Rory said sitting on the couch as Lorelai walked in with Dean behind her, "I am putting in ten days for St. Marcus and Mom said eight days."

"Both of yours is high, I am going for five days."

"Well I have good reasons, it is close to home and the other I can't say."

"Then why did you tell me you can't tell, now I am curious."

"Sorry, just assume I have good reasons, but I can tell you that I will take it to the grave as I told him, and nobody will ever know except a select few."

"Why can't I be in the select few?"

"Because you weren't there."

"Whatever."

"What happens if it is the ninth day, do we split the twenty?"

"We'll go by time of day."

"Works for me."

"Ok, so anything else Rory?"

"Just goodbye."

"Goodbye Rory."

"Bye Honor, and you are so going down." Rory hung up the phone laughing and turned to her mom, "all bets are in."

"No spit sandwiches to make it official?"

"We are Queens not Stooges."

"If we were we would have to sleep with tons of girls and drink ungodly amounts of alcohol and be kicked out of school, or at least you," Lorelai joked.

"We will have to work at it, but I think we can pull it off. Okay, dinner, we are having Chinese, you want any Dean?" Rory asked.

"Whatever you get is fine," Dean said. Lorelai gave Rory a look, but went to order. If they had asked Logan, he would have told the exactly what he wanted. "So, what was this bet thing going on?" Dean asked.

"Honor is Logan's sister and we have a bet about when he will get kicked out next, or how long he will last actually. We started this back when I was eleven. Right now, he is going to go to St. Marcus, a stupid academy full of tight-asses, who are black and white people. They don't like color, variation, and that is exactly what Logan and his friends, Colin and Finn, are color."

"Oh, ok, you see a lot of this guy," Dean said. He didn't like this. His girlfriend was paying more attention to some other guy than she was to him.

"It's an odd month. Ten out of the twelve months of the year, I see him maybe once a month if we can find a weekend to get together and catch up on each other's lives, but sometimes that is hard to find a weekend that works for both of. This months happens to be one of the other two months of the year where he is changing schools, there was a storm and he was able to get here, he had midterms, and we had a weekend where we were both free, even though it was unneeded. But it doesn't happen all that often, this is a very odd month, but it kinda makes him up for the fact that I hadn't seen him in a couple months, not since school started," Rory defended herself, but she still really wanted Dean to understand. "He is kinda a big part of my life, I've known him for what seems forever. It is the only way to make history, is to make bonds with people."

----------

Tuesday Logan was settling into his new dorm. He had finished rearranging all his possessions after the movers put them in the wrong places. He stretched out on his couch as Colin and Finn came through the door. They all had different dorms to help try to make them stay at the school, like it was going to help. Finn already had a detention for the next day.

"This place sucks, there is nothing to do," Finn complained as he sat in a chair, as did Colin.

"That's the point, bore you into doing homework and studying," Colin said before yawning.

"Let's get kicked out tomorrow," Logan suggested, he didn't like this place, it was too close to home. If his parents asked, he could be living at home. It was only about five minutes from Hartford.

"What are we going to do?" Finn asked.

"Well, if Finn kissing a girl on the cheek gets him detention, almost anything will get us kicked out," Colin said.

"I may have lied a little about that, it was a little more than a peck on the cheek," Finn said sheepishly.

"Did you have all you clothes on?" Logan asked.

"Barely," Finn smirked.

"Let's do some spray painting, we haven't done that in a while," Colin suggested.

"All the desks," Logan said.

"Chairs in the lunch room," Finn added.

"I'd say now, but I am way too tired, how about tonight, after a nice nap," Logan said. "Why is it that even though we use the same movers every time, I tell them where to put everything, they never get anything in the right place, and I end up rearranging."

"Why do it this time, it was more than obvious that we weren't staying for that long?" Colin questioned.

"I like some organization, so I know where things are," Logan explained.

"And for incase you find a girl for tonight, then you can find you box of condoms," Finn snickered.

"You do the same thing," Colin pointed out.

"Shut up Colin, cause you do it too," Finn shot back.

"That is totally you Finn, but you have done it too Colin," Logan said, "And I will admit I have done it, so there." Logan's phone went off to the Oompa Lompa song, "She screwed around with it this weekend." Neither Colin nor Finn had to ask who "she" was, they already knew who he was talking about. "Hey beautiful," Logan answered as he walked into his room.

"Lo," Came as small voice from the other end. Logan swore he heard a sniffle, but wasn't sure yet.

"Rory, babe, everything ok?" Logan asked as his heart started to race while she answered.

"Lo," was all she said again. And that definitely wasn't a lazy hello, something was wrong. And Logan was sure now he heard a sniffle after a soft sob. Logan could practically hear the tears.

"Baby, what's wrong, better yet, where are you?" Logan asked already halfway out his dorm. Colin and Finn looked at him, then each other before scrambling out to follow. Logan didn't get and answer to his question, so he tried again, "Baby, where are you, please talk to me. Are you home? Are you are Chilton? Are you at your grandparents? Please, please, Rory give me an answer." Logan still had no reply, "Baby are you home? I need a verbal answer, I can't see you nod, at least not until we get videophones. Now, please Rory, are you at home?"

"No," Came a whisper finally.

"Chilton, babe, are you at Chilton?"

"Yeah," She sobbed.

"I am there in seconds, babe," Logan said jumping into his car, and closing his phone. He revved the engine, and he pealed out of the parking lot and got to Chilton as fast as he could. He broke the speed limits and pushed stoplights, just to get there. He pulled up and got out. She was in front of the school curled up in a ball, on the ground, hugging herself. Logan ran up and slid in next to her like a baseball player. He immediately wrapped himself around her. He rubbed he back and whispered comforting words in her ear. Finn pulled up beside Logan's car moments later and he and Colin got out. They shooed away a small crowd before sitting down. Colin sat next to her and Finn sat in front facing her. Rory soaked Logan's shirt in a matter of minutes, but he failed to notice. No one really knew how long they sat there around to crying girl. After a while Rory fell into numbness. She wasn't asleep, but completely oblivious to he surroundings. She just sat there staring at a spot on Logan's shirt. Logan picked her up and threw his keys to Colin. "Follow us home man, Finn, the Gilmore house," Logan carried her to Finn's car. He climbed into the back with her. Rory laid her head on his lap as Finn drove off towards Stars Hollow.

To the people of Stars Hollow, it was a little odd to see the procession of both Finn's and Logan's car rolling into town on a Tuesday afternoon. They pulled up to the Gilmore house. Logan picked Rory up again. Finn shut the car door for Logan as Babette came running out. "Oh my god, sugar is she alright? Is she hurt?" Babette exclaimed.

"Shh, Babette, she'll be ok, I hope, but you can help by finding her mom," Logan said. He carried Rory into her room and laid her on the bed. He untied her shoes and slid them off looking at her. He checked the door to see that it was indeed closed. He grabbed some clothes –pjs- from her dresser. He helped her useless body into them. He took off his own shoes and lay down next to her wrapping a protective arm around her.

This was about the time it Logan how incredibly comfortable he and Rory were together. He hadn't given it a second thought to changing her like a baby, nor had she made any protest to it, not that he thought she would because of her oblivion to the world right now. They had mindless, yet comfortable and not ever awkward, talks about guys, girls, kisses, sex, love, everything and anything that could make a person uncomfortable or awkward talking about. They had gone in to some great details and it never bothered them. Tons of sexual innuendos flowed between them without a thought or care. He kissed her forehead or cheek all the time without a second thought and he never thought it to be weird, even though he had never done that to another girl, not Steph, nor his sister, it was the occasional hug, and nothing else. Now that he thought about it, it amazed him that the person who knew the most about him, the one he cared the most about was not a guy friend, not a blonde he slept with, not a family member, but an innocent, young, barely been kissed girl who he still had to convince she was beautiful and perfect and wonderful and hot if she wanted to be.

Lorelai came through the door and Rory started to cry again. Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her daughter and slowly rocked them back and forth. Logan took this as a good time to leave the mother and daughter. Logan sat up and got off the bed. Rory, however, had other ideas, grabbing his hand and sobbed an inaudible no, shaking her head. Logan sat back down and squeezed her hand.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere, Ace," Logan whispered to her. Rory untangled herself from her mom and into Logan. Rory missed it, but Logan saw the hurt look on Lorelai's face. Logan gave her a sad smile.

Lorelai ran a hand through Logan's hair, "Take care of her," she said to him, "I'll be back babe," Lorelai kissed her daughter's head and got up to leave.

Logan watched her leave sadly. He loved her motherly affection. It was a charm to coming to Stars Hollow and this house. He finally had some form of a affection from a parental figure. Lorelai was more of a mother to him that his own. But this wasn't the time to focus on him, it was about Rory, "Hey, babe, you ready to talk, or want to just sit here some more?"

Rory looked at him making up her mind. She sniffled and nodded, "Yeah," She said shakily.

"Only if you are really ready babe."

Rory nodded again.

"Ok, so why don't you tell me what happened this afternoon. Take your time, as long as you want or need," Logan said softly as he looked at his broken angel.

"It was after school," Rory started.

"Obviously," Logan joked, and she gave him a small smile.

"Tristan was being his normal annoying self. He was following me, trying to get me to go with him to something, I don't know what it was, I wasn't listening to him. Whatever it was, I must have said no a hundred times. I hate him, he never shuts up. Why won't he leave me alone?"

"You're the one girl that won't fall at his feet," Logan answered honestly, and it tugged at his heart.

"I want him to leave me alone."

"I'll work on that, tell me more about today."

"I was bickering with Tristan as I walked into the courtyard," Logan nodded, that was where they had found here, "And he was there," Logan refrained from asking who 'he' was knowing, hoping, he was about to find out, "He wanted to surprise me, being at school to pick me up," Rory stopped and sniffed a few times. Logan squeezed her shoulder, he now had an idea of who 'he' was, but wasn't entirely sure, it was down to about two guys in Rory's life. "He said I wasn't worth being with when I had a billion other guys chasing after me," Rory started again. _Bastard_, Logan thought, he was dead in Logan's mind already. Logan tried to comfort Rory some more, but he had so many angry thoughts running through his head. He had a list all the way to 84 already of ways to kill him. Logan pulled himself back to Rory as he heard her say, "He did it in front of the whole school."

"Shh, you're ok babe, I'm here, Colin and Finn are here. If you need female companionship that is not crazy besides your mom, we can get Steph here, or my sister here, you know that Honor would be on the first flight here if you wanted her to be."

There was a silence for a while until Rory looked up at him and said, "You have pretty eyes," Sounding like a young child.

"You are the most beautiful creature, a little weird, and sometimes a complete mystery, but still the most beautiful person I have ever seen," Logan said hiding a laugh at her childish ways.

"They remind me of chocolate or caramel," Rory was still a child. Logan would humor her.

"That's right and you know what else is that color, Ace? Coffee, your favorite thing in the world. Would you like some coffee or chocolate Ace?" Logan babied her he didn't really have a reason not to. Rory nodded vigorously. "Colin, Finn get you butts in here," Logan called loudly.

Colin and Finn bounded into the room, "Yes sir," They said together.

"Our princess here," Logan said.

"Queen," Rory interrupted.

"My mistake, our queen here, would like some coffee and chocolate, think you can help us out?" Logan asked. Colin and Finn goofily saluted and left to find to requested items, marching all the way.

----------

**AN: I hope to update soon, but that has no promises to it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. St. Marcus was totally made up, but was a play on from the show of having St. Marks having "quite the trigger finger" I think so I made it off that, but one could exist, but I really don't know, to me everything is just totally made up.**


	6. What do you say now?

**AN: I am so sorry about the wait, but I am on spring break and I have a goal of getting two chapters up and this is the first so lets hope I do it and that will be about the end of the story surprisingly, not too many more chapters after this one. It is a little sad, but still good now on with the story.**

Chapter 6

Logan, Colin, and Finn all stayed that night. Logan drove Rory to school the next day. Finn and Colin behind them. The boys then went to their school and proceeded to get kicked out before then driving themselves back to the Gilmore house.

Rory was having a terrible day. Everyone stared at her. She had been berated by Paris, then hit on by Tristan and it was only lunch. She needed someplace quiet without all the stares. She closed her locker and walked to the lunchroom. She passed the newsroom. That would be a quiet spot. She backtracked to the door. And she smiled. On the door was a note; it said, "To my Ace, From the M.A.C." It was taped to the door with a paper clip taped beside it. Rory tested to handle to see that the door was indeed locked. She took the paper clip and tried to remember all the tips Logan had given her. She struggled for a minutes before she heard a click. She pulled off the note and pulled open the door, and gasped.

Inside the newsroom there were literally hundreds of flowers. On the inside of the door was another note in what Rory recognized again as Logan's handwriting. It said:

_Hey Babe. I hope you like it._

_There is a sunflower for each time I thought of you,_

_A rose for each crack you put in my heart,_

_A lily for each tear you cried,_

_A snapdragon for every way I thought to kill him,_

_A daisy for each time I wished I could find a way to make you smile,_

_A tulip every time I wished you would stop crying_

_(It made the number of roses multiply),_

_And a dandelion for each time I had to will myself not to start crying with you._

_I hope this brightens your day Ace,_

_I'll be there to pick you up after school._

_Oh My, My, My, MAC_

Rory smiled and a single tear dropped onto the paper. It was beautiful. The newsroom was covered in flowers. Yes, Paris would be very mad, but Rory didn't care right now. She had her own little safe haven in the room. Rory picked up one of each kind of flower and took them to set in her locker. She stepped out the door, closing it, and leaning on the door.

She took a deep breath, now ready to face the world. She went back to her locker. "Don't tell me those are from bagboy trying to make up," Tristan said as he leaned against the locker beside her.

"No, I'd torch them if they were," Rory couldn't help but smile.

"So a new secret admirer."

"No, I know this person, and I really doubt they are an admirer."

"So then, who is it?"

"Logan."

"The blonde."

"Yes, he is blonde.

"The blonde from yesterday."

"I did see him yesterday," Rory wasn't going to give Tristan anything.

"Your best friend besides your mom."

"So you do listen when I talk, and yes."

"Looks to me like an admirer."

"He is just trying to brighten my day, and he was doing great until you came along."

"I could brighten your day."

"Not like him."

"So you like him too."

"I didn't say that."

"Ah, but you implied it."

"No I didn't. He's a friend. Colin and Finn were there yesterday too, you want to say I like them too?" So maybe she'd give him something.

"They didn't send you flowers."

"They were there when he ordered them and telling him the flower names."

"And you know that how?"

"Logan doesn't know anything beyond roses and sunflowers, that is it."

"He ever live in Kansas?"

"No, they are my favorites, that is how he knows."

"You ever been to Kansas?"

"No," Rory said as her phone went off.

"A kiss that is him," Tristan leaned forward.

"I am not kissing you."

"Which means that you already know it is him, meaning he had his own ring tone."

"Hello?" Rory turned away and started to walk back to the newsroom.

"You've been to the newsroom," Logan didn't bother with a greeting.

"How can you tell, I have only said one word to you."

"You sounded happy"

"A few joyful moments before reality crashed down."

"Enjoy them, take them everywhere."

"I have gathered one of each to keep in my locker."

"Good then I am sending Colin and Finn up to bring the rest of them back to your house. Then hopefully you won't get in so much trouble with Paris."

"Thank you. Paris wasn't going to be happy. She couldn't get in this morning and ran around the school yelling, trying to find a janitor to unlock the door. Luckily for the person whose name is Ace, she didn't know it was them."

"I figured as much. I'll see you this afternoon when I pick you up unless you want to come home with Colin and Finn."

"I think I can make it as long as you are waiting for me in the parking lot with coffee."

"Wouldn't dream of not being there."

"Kay, bye MAC."

"Bye Ace, stay beautiful."

"Stay gorgeous," Rory hung up smiling.

And as said, when Rory walked into the parking lot, Logan was there holding a cup of coffee. Logan was leaning against the hood of his car. He set the coffee on the hood and pushed himself off and walked up to her. He wrapped her up in a hug, "Better?" He asked, rubbing her back. She dropped her stuff and pulled him back into a hug. "Apparently not," Logan said. Rory pulled back and looked at him. Logan smirked as he leaned his forehead on hers, "Ever going to say at all Ace?"

"Coffee?" Rory asked. Logan reached back to grab the container and handed it to her. She downed it quickly. "My day totally sucked except for when I talked to you and found the flowers."

"I told you, you should have came home with the boys."

"I couldn't, I had class."

"Come tell me about this horrible day," Logan pulled her back to the front of his car and he sat on the hood and brought her up next to him.

"Everyone stared at me."

"Cause you are beautiful and now available."

Rory slapped him on the arm, but smiled, which was what he wanted. "Paris said to me in many ways that my emotional state can't affect my writing. Tristan tried to get me to go out with him."

"Everyday occurrence," Logan interjected.

"Then when I said no, he tried to convince me that you and I were in love."

"Tell him to join the party with our families save your mother."

"I didn't do my homework last night, so I missed a lot of assignments."

"You have like a hundred percent in all your classes."

"I do not."

"Whatever, they are high enough you can afford to miss an assignment or two."

"Not if I want to get into Harvard."

"I still haven't convinced you on Yale?"

"It would make grandma happy and mom mad."

"But it would make me happy and I am the only one that matters."

"Cocky."

"True."

"Whatever, it is still two years away."

"Two more years and I am getting you to Yale."

"Good luck with that."

"No luck needed."

"Can we go home?"

"Stop at Luke's for more coffee?" Logan said getting down of the car, "You look like you need more coffee."

"Yes I do," Rory said also getting off the car.

"Oh, and we got kicked out today."

"Honor won, so I have to give her the twenty back."

"I would have lasted longer, but I wanted to be with you, so we spray painted a few things." They got into the car and drove off towards Stars Hollow.

"And intentionally got caught," Rory laughed.

"How else are we going to get kicked out unless we are literally caught red handed, since we were using red paint, the school's rivalry color," Logan drove to Stars Hollow and stopped outside Luke's. "You want to go in or stay here while I go in?"

"I'll come," Rory said. She and Logan got out of the car and Logan led the way in. They sat down at the counter.

"Hey Rory, hey Logan," Luke said walking by.

"Coffee please, Luke, and hi," Rory requested.

"And maybe some pie too would be good," Logan added.

"You got it," Luke said walking by again towards the pie.

"Hey Rory," Lane said coming up and hugging her friend.

"Hey Lane," Rory smiled.

"So I heard from a little birdie about what happened."

"Is this little birdie happening to be sitting right next to me?" Rory asked as Logan mocked innocence.

"This birdie was a couple inches taller than the birdie next to you that did tell me a few things that I am forbidden to tell."

"Finn."

"That's the one," Lane nodded.

"But I think that the Finn birdie got it from the Logan birdie, but that is just between you and me."

"How do you know?"

"I never told Finn everything."

"Ok, well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Luke brought over the coffee and pie, "Yes, I am," Rory said, "Now that I have coffee and pie."

"Call me if you want some girl talk."

"What about me?" Logan asked, pretending to be offended.

"I said girl not boy," Lane said.

"I've always questioned Finn's sexuality, and I can listen in on that conversation," Logan countered.

"I'll call you later maybe Lane, and if I do it will be on speakerphone so you can eavesdrop Logan," Rory made a deal.

"Works for me," Logan smirked.

"Ok, I have to go, bye," Lane gave Rory one last hug before running out and back to the Kim house.

Colin and Finn came bounding in, tripping over each other. Finn jumped up and picked Rory up in a hug. "There are love, I was so worried, and on top of everything, Logan here was your driver, how dangerous."

"Don't suffocate Finn," Colin said.

"And what about my driving?" Logan asked.

"Nothing mate," Finn said setting Rory down. "Well now love, nothing is stopping us from a sultry night in Mexico. Let's go, get drunk, and do unmentionable things."

Rory smiled at him, "I don't think so Finn."

"She is so saving it for me," Colin said.

"No she is not, I'm exotic."

"So is Lane, and I don't think she'll be doing anything with her."

"If she does, I'd like to watch."

"Pervert!" Rory added her two cents in.

"You know what," Finn held up his fists like a fighter.

"What?" Colin said doing the same.

"You want to take this outside so Luke doesn't kill us?" Finn asked with mock anger.

"Let's go," Colin walked out with Finn behind him and the two began to mock fight on the sidewalk.

"Already have two boys fighting over you, that might be a record," Logan smirked.

"Finish your pie and go break it up," Rory said finishing her own pie.

"Yes sir," Logan saluted, "I mean ma'am."

Rory smiled and followed him out the door and he pulled Colin and Finn apart. Rory climbed on Finn's back and rested her chin on his head.

"She likes me better, she likes me better," Finn cheered to himself.

"Actually, I don't know if Colin could lift me," Rory corrected.

"I resent that!" Colin shouted.

"One way to find out," Rory got off of Finn and jumped on to Colin. HE stumbled for a second before regaining his balance.

"Told you so," Colin bragged.

"Get on my back Logan, and we will race to the Gilmore house, and will win with the heavier person," Finn said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Logan asked, insulted, almost anyways.

"Not at all, mate," Finn said. Rory whispered in Colin's ear and he took off down the street. Rory laughed looking back at Logan and Finn. She and Colin raced along the streets to her house before collapsing on her porch and pretending to sleep, waiting for Logan and Finn to show up.

"What took you so long?" Colin asked mocking sleepiness, Rory feigning snoring.

"Come on Ace," Logan said pulling Rory to her feet, "Enough bragging."

"You should call me Master and Commander," She said before faking a yawn and dusting off her clothes.

"I came up with it, no way," Logan said.

"That wasn't fair, you had a head start," Finn complained.

"According to you, I'm weak, so it is fair," Colin shoved Finn's words back at him.

"Let's go inside boys," Rory opened the door.

"Yes, I can hit on that beautiful mother of yours," Finn said gleefully, running in.

"Do you ever find it odd that Finn likes to hit on your mom?" Logan asked.

"Not anymore, now it is just amusing," Rory said walking into her house. Colin and Logan followed her in to find Finn singing (badly) to Lorelai, who was laughing or trying hard not to.

"Finn, dear, we have an audience," Lorelai laughed, after spotting the others. Finn changed Lorelai and started to sing to Rory. "How's she doing?" Lorelai whispered to Logan.

"She'll be fine," Logan said.

"Good," Lorelai nodded, "I have got to run by Sookie's, but I'll meet you at Luke's for dinner around 6:30."

Logan nodded and Lorelai walked out. Rory ran into the living room and hid behind Logan as Finn chased after her. She was breathing heavily and Logan could feel it on the back of his neck. And it was screwing around with his thoughts. "Ok stop," He said, he took a step away from Rory but still between her and Finn. "I don't know what happened, but I don't think I really want to know."

"You don't," Rory and Finn said together.

---------

Later that night Rory was staring out her window. She wished it would storm so Logan would come in. He was out in the living room with Colin and Finn. She fingered her necklace and looked at her clock. 2:38 it read. She needed sleep, but it wouldn't come. She rolled out of bed and walked to the living room. Logan was stretched out on the couch. She knelt down next to his head; she tapped it. He let out a low groan. "MAC," she whispered, tapping on his head again.

"Ace," He mumbled, "what's up?" he opened on eye.

"I can't sleep," Rory whispered.

Logan yawned and sat up, "Come on," he took her hands and stood up pulling her up with him. He walked back to her bedroom, pulling her along. He pulled her into bed with him.

"You are going to fall right back to sleep," Rory said.

"So are you," Logan kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He felt Rory get comfortable next to him before he drifted into dreamland again.

Later that morning Logan woke up to Rory's alarm. Why was he hearing her alarm, he was in the living room. Wait was he? He peaked an eye open and saw that no he wasn't in the living room. He was in Rory's room. Why was he in Rory's room? How did he get there? Oh yeah, now he remembered. Rory couldn't sleep, woke him, and dragged him back to her room. Why didn't the alarm stop? Logan looked at Rory; she was still asleep, or else pretending very well. Logan hit the snooze button and fell back to sleep.

Rory heard her alarm going off far away. It was loud and annoying. She turned over to look at it. It wasn't 6:15 like it was set for, it was 6:25. Had she hit the snooze button in her sleep? Logan was still asleep, or else pretending very well. Rory rolled out of bed and hit the floor. She turned off her alarm and went into the kitchen. No one was there. Colin and Finn were still in the living room sound asleep. Where was her mom? Rory turned on the coffee maker. She put some pop tarts in the toaster and sat on the counter waiting for them to pop up. She filled up her coffee mug.

"Hey Ace," Logan walked in.

"Where's mom?" She asked. He'd been asleep, so why would he know? Stupid question.

"My guess is Luke's," Logan said filling a mug of coffee and sitting down at the table.

The pop tarts popped out and Rory took them out and she handed one to Logan. "I should have thought of that."

"You haven't had much coffee."

"True."

"Get dressed and I'll go down there with you."

"You guys just going to hang out here?"

"That's the plan."

"Will you drive me to school?"

"Of course, I'll even let you drive, I did teach you to drive my car once like last summer?"

"Yes you did. And you are only going to let me drive because you are too tired and will be guzzling coffee on the way there so you can make the drive back."

"You hit it dead on. I'm on break, I should get to sleep in, but with your stupid alarm I couldn't," Logan smiled, "Go get ready Ace," Logan said. HE made a realization as she passed, "Hey, you don't have a boyfriend anymore, the innuendos can start again, now that is good news."

"Just keep a few manners Huntzberger," Rory smiled entering her room and shutting the door. She was back out a few minutes later.

"Oh, yes, I can tell you about how much I _love _the Chilton uniform, a little Brittany Spears thing going on, love it," Logan smirked. He grabbed her bag and led her out to his car. He tossed it in the back and her the keys. She giddily ran to the driver's side. Logan smiled and climbed into the other side. Rory revved the engine happily, "Don't kill my car Ace, just drive to Luke's," Logan warned playfully and Rory just laughed.

She drove them to Luke's for the whole 30 seconds it took. They got out and went into the diner. Neither were surprised to see Lorelai there, "Did you come home last night at all?" Rory asked suggestively as she and Logan sat across from Lorelai.

"Of course," Lorelai said in a 'duh' voice.

"Just checking," Rory said.

"Well I did," Lorelai said before turning to Logan, "So what you guys doing today?"

"Hang out here. Have a little fun, hopefully not get into too much trouble," Logan said as Luke came over.

"Is there such thing?" Luke asked, "You don't care, so I ask is there such thing as too much trouble?" Luke poured them coffee.

"We'll also need a lot to go," Logan added as Luke walked away.

"You got it," Luke threw over his shoulder.

"So how you doing babe?" Lorelai asked in a serious voice.

"I'm-I'm," Rory thought, "I'm hanging in there."

"Good," Lorelai nodded, "You want to wallow tonight?"

"Huh? Maybe, I don't really want to," Rory said.

"Come on, An Affair to Remember, a pint of rocky road, and boxes and boxes of Kleenex."

"Finn's Passion of the Christ," Logan added. He liked the idea of wallowing; he thought it would really help Rory.

"Well if there is Finn's Passion of the Christ, I have to," Rory gave in with the slightest of smiles.

"Good," Logan said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple, "Let's go, you got the keys?"

"Oh no, I think I left them in the car."

"What!" Logan said standing up.

"Kidding," Rory laughed pulling the keys out of her pocket. She stood up too and walked out, leaving a shocked Logan.

He caught up to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, "What am I going to do with you Gilmore?"

"Let me drive to school," Rory said wiggling out of his embrace and getting in the car. Logan rolled his eyes and climbed into the passenger seat, and Rory drove off.

---------

"Please let me keep it, you can take a bus back," Rory complained in the student parking lot as they got to Chilton.

"It'll just be sitting in the parking lot, I can use it in Stars Hollow, and don't you need some sort of tag permit thing to park your car in the student parking lot?" Logan said trying to grab his keys from Rory, but with no avail.

"No, but if you did no one has one, they don't check," Rory said keeping the keys just out of his reach.

"Ace," Logan groaned.

"MAC" Rory mocked.

"You'll be late."

"I can say the bus was late, the teacher knows I take the bus and it is sometimes late."

"They have cameras and know you are here."

"Maybe at boarding school they have cameras but not here, we are more trustworthy here at Chilton."

"Ace, please, I just drank a ton of coffee so I can make the drive home."

"And now you would miss the bus stop."

"Ace, just give me my keys."

"Will you be here with coffee after school?"

"Yes."

"And chocolate?"

"I'll have that too," Logan tried to grab his keys again, and again failed.

"Can I have a pony?"

"Ace," Logan groaned.

"I expect coffee and chocolate."

"I'll have it if I get my keys back."

"Fine," Rory said handing over the precious keys.

"Thank you," Logan said snatching the keys.

"That was rude Huntzberger."

"You were rude Gilmore."

"But I am a girl, so I can do anything I want."

"Double standard," Logan said.

"Feminine standard," Rory countered.

Logan couldn't help but smile; he pulled her into a tight hug, "Stay beautiful Ace."

"You too MAC, stay absolutely gorgeous," Rory said smiling and messing up his hair.

"Don't mess with the hair, the messy look looks easy, but I took a lot of time perfecting it," Logan swatted her hand away.

"You are such a girl," Rory said as they heard the warning bell ring.

"You are going to be late," Logan smirked.

"Bye Mac," Rory walked away.

"Bye Ace," Logan said softly, he wasn't even sure she heard him. Logan watched her walk away until she entered the building before getting in his car and driving away. Thank heavens for the coffee, he needed it. But the energy kept thoughts of Rory swimming in his head. He had checked her out as she walked away, he was insane, and he needed to talk to Lorelai.

"Lorelai!" Logan shouted as he entered the diner.

"My other child!" Lorelai shouted back.

"I need to talk to you, come on," Logan grabbed by the arm and pulled her up the stairs to Luke's area above the diner, not heeding Luke's protest.

"So was is so ultra important?" Lorelai asked as Logan shut the door and began to pace. Lorelai made herself comfortable on the bed.

"I checked her out, I can't believe I did that, I'm insane," Logan mumbled to himself as he paced.

"Can I be in the loop?" Lorelai asked, only picking up bits and pieces of what he was mumbling.

"Rory, your daughter, my best friend, I checked her out as she walked away at school," Logan said looking at Lorelai, but still pacing.

"Ok, so what is so bad, I know my daughter is beautiful."

"No, I checked her out like, like, like," Logan stuttered and couldn't get out the words.

"Like you like her," Lorelai supplied.

"NO! Yes, not it's against the code isn't it?"

"What code?"

"The best friend code."

"Is there such thing?"

"There is a Gilmore code."

"Point to you."

"I am insane, I can't do that, this, I am going to hell."

"First, you aren't insane, though you do spend a lot of time in Stars Hollow."

"At least I don't live here."

"Second, there is no best friend code law saying you can't, I know the code for me and Rory."

"But it would never apply to you, hopefully, so what if you didn't know about it?"

"I'd know it. Third, I know that the mind can never get in the way of the heart. If the heart has something to say, it will say it, no matter how much the mind tries to get in the way or tries to overanalyze it."

"So you are saying that my mind is overanalyzing it and I need to listen to my heart?"

"Pretty much. It'll lead you in the right direction."

"But I can't. Rory and I have repeatedly said we can't think of each other in that light of other than friends. And now I am going totally against that. I'm screwed."

"Don't worry about it so much."

"Don't worry!"

"That is what I said."

"I have to worry. As the older brother role, it is my job to worry."

"Get it through your head, you aren't exactly the older brother tight now, pass the role on to Finn and figure out where you stand."

"Where do I stand? Where do I stand?" Logan mumbled to himself.

"You figure that out, I in the mean time am getting me some coffee," Lorelai said walking down the stairs.

Logan continued to pace, mumbling to himself every once in a whole. Can he do that? Fall in love with his best friend? It should be simply out of the question. He could never want to ruin his great relationship with Rory. It was one of the best things that he had going for himself, he couldn't throw it away on one relapse of his mind. On a whim, he couldn't.

She was the one he could rely on. The one he could run to when all he wanted to do is hide. He could trust her; he could confide his secret in her. No matter what he did, however low his head hung in shame, he could run to her and she would try with all her might to make everything ok. She was there to pick up the pieces of his broken life. He couldn't lose that for anything, not even love. Not even love.

Why was he even thinking about love now? It would be way to soon anyways.

It had to be the coffee getting to him most likely, hopefully. Yes, it was. Rory loved coffee; he drank ungodly amounts of coffee, thus his thoughts with Rory were all screwed up. He had drank too much of her elixir in too short of time. It would wear off like alcohol. Everything would be fine by the time he went to go pick her up from school. Right?

What if it wasn't! What if it wasn't gone by the time he picked her up from school? What if it didn't go away? Could he sit in a car with her that long and that close and not screw up? The best answer would be no. Lorelai's the heart rules the brain thing would come out to be and he'd say or do something wrong that would betray him. They'd betray his friendship with Rory, the trust that flowed between them. And if he did nothing, that would betray his heart and himself. He was in a never-ending circle of what to do. What was right wasn't right anymore. And what was wrong wasn't wrong anymore. Maybe Colin or Finn would pick her up for him. Or not. _Shit, _he thought, he was in deep trouble.

Logan paced the diner all day. "Why is he pacing?" Luke asked Lorelai that afternoon.

"He's trying to figure out what his heart is saying, coffee please," Lorelai said.

"Junkie," Luke said pouring her more anyways.

"Angel," Lorelai said after her first sip.

"What is his heart saying?"

"He likes Rory, and his brain is overanalyzing it saying that he isn't suppose to."

"What?!"

"Yeah, my reaction on the inside."

"What does she think?"

"She doesn't know what he is thinking, but I know she is having the same thoughts."

"Wow."

"I know."

"What if something happens?"

"Like good something they fall in love or bad something like they never tell or don't work?"

"Both."

"Good, I'll be happy to have him as a son-in-law, because I know my mother and his mother will push for it without a thought to either teen, and he will finally make his father happy which makes him mad, but that is all besides the point. Bad, I'd hate to see my daughter in pieces, and him too cause he would be too I think. But I think after it all if they worked at it, they might come away as friends but it would never be exactly the same as it is now, well more yesterday than today."

"He's not a bad kid."

"No he isn't why?"

"I'm deciding on whether or not I like him."

"You already like him."

"I know as Rory's friend, not boyfriend."

"You'll like him."

"Yeah, I think so, pie?"

"Need you ask?"

"Sorry, I forgot whom I was talking to," Luke said handing her pie.

---------

Logan looked at the clock for the millionth time that day, or so it seemed. If he was going to pick up Rory, he needed to get going, but should he? He was going insane. He needed to just push the thoughts out of his mind or at least to the back and go. He took a deep breath and walked out of the diner to find his car.

----------

Rory breezed through an almost normal day. But she couldn't wait to get home or more to see Logan. Why? She had no idea. She walked out of the building at the end of the day. She saw him in the parking lot leaning against his car. He looked perfect. He looked beautiful. He looked gorgeous. The perfect glamour shot in a movie.

A lot of emotions came flooding onto Rory. And she didn't know where they were from or what they meant. Her conversation with her mom about her liking Logan came back to her. She tilted her head to the side with a small smile playing on her lips. She saw it in his eyes. She saw how much he cared and the billions of reasons to why he was there, and even more there caring. That's what she always wanted: Someone there to care, someone never to leave her alone. And that is what she saw when she looked at him.

_Ok so stay calm. You may or may not have just thought and felt that you are in love with your best friend. That'll be easy,_ she thought as she walked over to him. _Or maybe not_.

---------

Logan was about to crack as she started to walk over to him. Had he told her how much he loved the Chilton uniforms? He should send them a ton of money and that would never be enough. At least never enough to cover the amount of emotions he felt as she came ever so nearer.

Logan had to take a deep breath as she grew ever so nearer. She was stunning. She dropped her stuff as she came within ten feet, and then continued towards him. The closer she got the more he had trouble breathing. He kept his breaths quiet, but they were shallow. She stopped in front of him just a step short. He stared straight into he eyes. He saw the emotions of the moment behind them. And he knew his must have looked the same. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. Her hands came to his neck at the same time. And that was all he could take.

He leaned down and kissed her. Everything that had built up came out, every emotion came out in that moment, and every thought left his mind. Everything worry he had that morning and afternoon was gone from him now. Everything was perfect.

It was gentle. It was sweet. It was an epitome of happiness and sweetness and perfection. It wasn't long, it was over before either one knew it. Logan pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist.

What do you say now?

-------

**AN: And cut! That was long, that longest chapter I think. And there you have it. Ok, so now that was long and I am sorry to say, I have no idea how long it will take to type the next chapter. I know that if some one just writes update soon, that they didn't read this. I haven't finished handwriting the next chapter and I don't really know where I am going with it. So I am sorry to say, that it may be a while until I am able to update again. I know disappointing. But I am working on it so that I may not be forever as I am making it out to be. I am so sorry about how this sounds, but I don't want you hopes to get up on this because I know that it will take me a while to update on this, but I am currently working on it, it will just be a while. Ok so I am done now, please leave me a review, and I will get to work.**


	7. This is what you say

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers, I really liked to response I got to the last chapter so I have been feverishly working on this chapter more than I actually should be when I should be doing other things like my English homework which is actually to write a narrative, but it's not as interesting as this so here we are. And now I am done and on with the chapter.**

Chapter 7

What do you say now? Logan kissed her. So what did he do now? He couldn't take it back if he wanted to now. So now what? He looked in her eyes and was grateful not to see regret in them. She surprised him and leaned up to kiss him. This one just slightly less gentle, but just as sweet. Logan was walking on a cloud. But he now he needed to think of something clever and witty to say after it ended him. How was he to do that when his brain was mush?

"I don't know about you, but I am pretty sure that had firecrackers in there Ace," Logan said finally.

"So where do we go from here?" Rory asked.

"I haven't thought that far ahead, I am still comprehending the last few seconds. Besides aren't you the thinker between us."

"That thinker flew out the window the moment you kissed me."

"That doesn't mean it falls to my shoulders now."

"Well it isn't mine anymore."

"So I guess neither one of us will be a thinker."

"Then how do we function properly? How will we get home?"

"This is so not on topic."

"That means you are thinking."

"Then for a short time now I will be the thinker but just for now."

"Ok, so what are you thinking?"

"We should have done this a long time ago."

"I will agree to that, but where does that put us?"

"Well, I've always told my parents that I'd commit to a girl who I could be best friends with, I just never imagined that it would really be my best friend."

"You always know just what to say that makes my day."

"I'm the best friend I'm suppose to, but I am glad to be of service."

"So?"

"So would you be willing to give me and you a try?"

"Yes!"

"And I am going to say this now. If for some odd reason it ever doesn't work, I never want to lose you as a friend."

"I would never want to lose your friendship either. So you are willing to make your parents happy for me?"

"You and only you. I can make them happy if I have you. I couldn't be happier any other way."

"Then," Rory smiled and leaned up to kiss him once more, "I am having Colin and Finn watch over you at school and tell them to kick your butt if you start to do anything stupid."

"Not fair, I don't have anyone to watch over you and kick your butt if you start to screw up here."

"I don't have the reputation you have."

"New school, new start, no history, no rep."

"Do you know where you are going yet?"

"My father is having trouble finding a school for me."

"Cause you have been kicked out of all of them."

"In the tri-state area."

There was a silence.

"You know," Rory started, she had been thinking a lot and she really wanted Logan to know, "Dean really didn't break my heart. He didn't have enough of it to do so."

"Ok," Logan wasn't sure what to say, it was a little weird and awkward for the first time, "Does anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You, so watch it ok."

"Well if we ever do argue I know I just have to sleep out on your porch all night."

"Don't get frostbite or hypothermia if you do. Even if I am mad at you I don't want to sick or dead."

"Just leave some spare blankets in the closet."

"So what now?"

"Didn't we cover this question? You really aren't thinking Ace."

"Shut up MAC."

"I know what you meant. I think we should go home as in your house or at least Stars Hollow."

"I like it," Rory said and they climbed into his car. "So what do we tell people, do we tell them, so we not tell them, do we lie?"

"I would prefer to tell people I got you. How that came about is still insane cause you are perfect and I am so far from it. What you would want me is beyond reason."

"You are a downer, you know that? I am choosing you because of what all you have done for me, with me, and will continue to do for and with me. And I am not perfect."

"Yes you are. In my mind you are perfect. And don't try to change it. I like it that way."

Rory smiled. Logan took a hand off the steering wheel and interlocked it with hers on top of the center console. "I wonder what my mom will say?" Rory wondered aloud, looking at Logan.

"She already knows," Logan said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, after I drove home, I grabbed her and dragged her up the stairs above the diner and had a freak out. I was figuring out that I liked you in another way."

"I think she already knew before that now that I think about."

"How?"

"Monday I had a freak out because we were at the diner and Luke said 'Rory your boyfriend is here,' and I turned around and expected it to be you."

"Ah, how sweet."

"And then we blamed my brain for malfunctioning."

"True Gilmore style."

"So you think she knows?"

"Yes, now I have a question for you."

"And I have an answer for you."

"May I take you out Saturday night."

"I'll have to check my daily planner," Rory joked.

"Ace."

"Yes of course you can."

"Good."

"Already have it all planned out?"

"Nope just thinking."

"I always knew you were a thinker."

"Shut up."

"Think anyone else knows?"

"Your school."

"Oh man, I totally forgot. Tomorrow is going to suck."

"Maybe I should come to Chilton."

"You'd get kicked out in five minutes."

"With you I'd last at least seven."

"Six after you realize that you have to live at home and you'd want to get out of there ASAP."

"True."

"And you'll have all sorts of girls throwing themselves at you."

"They'll do that at any school."

"But at other schools I don't have to watch."

"And you can't see me shutting them down and their pained facial expressions, it is good entertainment."

"I think I can live without it."

"So Luke's?" Logan looked at her and she nodded.

"Logan," Rory said in a more serious tone.

"Yeah Ace?"

"Can I tell my mom by myself first?"

"Yes, I'd prefer it that way."

"I'll copy you and drag her up the stairs at Luke's up to the apartment."

"And she'll make some witty comment."

"Logan?" Rory said again.

"Yes Ace?"

"Will this change anything?"

"Like what?"

"Like you climbing into my bed when there is a storm?"

"Nope. Except I won't have an answer to the question of who was the last girl I woke up beside unless you want me to repeat the last one over and over again or I could say you and things would still change as in the questions not the actions."

"Good."

"And I can kiss you without you running away."

"At least you hope."

"At least I hope," Logan laughed as he pulled into a parking spot in front of Luke's.

"So I am going to talk to my mom and you can order us some food and coffee?"

"Will do."

Rory go out and went in. She dragged her mom up the stairs ("This is the second time today this has happened to me."). Logan watched this before getting out and walking into the diner.

"Ow, I think you pulled my arm out of the socket," Lorelai complained once they were in the apartment and Rory let go.

"It'll heal and I need to talk to you."

"If this is about Logan, I've already heard an ear full from him and watched him pace the diner all day. Whatever is going on between you two, figure it out and stop dancing around whatever it is."

"We did today in the parking lot after school. He kissed me," Rory said.

"He did!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yes and then I kissed him."

"You did!"

"Yes and now we have decided to try dating."

"Yay!"

"And I am really happy mom."

"Good."

"I can't believe I happened."

"Well you better start believin' babe."

"I wonder what changed his mind?"

"The same thing that changed in yours. You stopped seeing each other as the little kid that you use to play with and now see that you are big kids enclosing on the adult mark."

"He wants to take me out Saturday night."

"Please tell me you said yes."

"Of course."

"So he is downstairs?"

"With coffee and food."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lorelai rushed downstairs. Rory saw her giving Logan a hug as she entered the diner.

"Don't suffocate him mom," Rory said sitting down next to Logan and her mom settled in across from them.

"So when are you telling Emily the evil nazi?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh," Rory and Logan looked at each other, "hadn't thought that far ahead yet," Rory said.

"We have dinner with them tomorrow," Lorelai offered.

"Doubt it will happen."

"You don't want to tell them."

"Of course I don't, they'll start planning our wedding again."

"They will not."

"They already have, they just have to set it all into action."

"You could tell them not to."

"Since when did that ever stop Grandma?"

"She could change."

"The day you start hating coffee."

"Good thing I started this morning."

"But yet you are drinking it now."

"Fine don't tell," Lorelai gave in.

"I'll agree to that," Logan finally said.

"Good," Rory said with a nodded.

"Just let them find out when they do," Logan said and Rory nodded again.

--------------

"So you are not going to tell them?" Lorelai asked the next night as they stood outside the door.

"Nope," Rory shook her head.

"You know they will ask about him, they always do."

"And I always shut them down."

"I am overjoyed in you lying to grandma, makes me so proud," Lorelai said, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"Ok, Skippy, now ring the pretty bell," Rory rolled her eyes and Lorelai rang the doorbell.

Emily greeted them at the door with a smile and a glint in her eye. Something was wrong. The evening was about to head south, "Lorelai, Rory, it is wonderful to see you, no Logan?"

Rory looked at her mom for help, "Mom," Lorelai covered her, "Why would we bring Logan with us? He's at school, or should be I would think, it has been a few days since he was kicked out."

"Really? And where is he attending?" Emily asked coyly. She knew something the Lorelais didn't and that was not good to say the least.

"Um, uh, I don't know, I haven't gotten that call yet, we just assumed that he would be at a new school by now," Rory filled in.

"So you don't know?" Emily asked.

"Not yet," Rory said nervously, glad she didn't stutter.

"Well, come in, come in, dreadfully sorry," Emily's smile diminished just slightly as she stepped back to let them in. She took their coats and the Lorelais made their way to the living room where Richard was also looking unusually happy.

"They obviously know something we don't," Lorelai whispered as they entered.

"It can't be good," Rory whispered back before, "Hey grandpa."

Lorelai greeted her father too before sitting down on the couch next to Rory. "And it obviously involves Logan," Lorelai added before Emily entered and Richard handed them drinks.

"So what are you girls whispering about?" Emily asked as she sat down.

"Nothing mom," Lorelai said quickly, almost too quickly.

"It wasn't nothing, because if it was then you wouldn't have been whispering," Emily said.

"So it was something, but it wasn't important, so let's drop it," Lorelai said. Emily looked as though she was going to say something else, but stopped.

"So how is school?" Richard asked.

"Fine, school is fine," Rory said almost nervously.

"That's good and the paper?"

"Good, the paper is also good."

"How is Logan, I haven't seen him in a while."

Rory looked at her mom, "He's fine, I think."

"You know he was here last Friday for dinner dad, which was a week ago," Lorelai said.

"Really? It seemed ages ago. I don't think I had a chance to really talk to him then," Richard said.

"Is dinner ready yet? I am really hungry," Lorelai said trying to change the subject.

"It should be ready in a few minutes, I don't think you'll die," Emily said. The maid come in just seconds later to announce that dinner was served. They walked into the dinning room to see the table overly decorated and dinner served. "What do you think of the table setting?" Emily asked as they sat down.

"It is a little overzealous for Friday night dinner," Rory looked at it. There was lave and flowers everywhere, way too fancy for any ordinary dinner. It looked like something for a wedding. Click, there it was. Emily must have somehow found out about what happened between Logan and Rory in the parking lot somehow. Rory didn't know how, but she did, and that meant Richard did and most likely that the Huntzbergers did too. It all made sense to Rory now. Emily was using Friday night dinner to find out Rory's opinions on details for the wedding she didn't want nor need nor was ready for. Rory didn't know how Emily knew, but now that she knew she was unstoppable to marry them together.

So now Rory was going to make it as hard for her as she could. "The flowers are hideous for the season and are over-bearing. The colors clash with the room and the lace is way too frilly. It looks like something a child would wear in the 1800s. The silverware needs shining and the table cloth is itchy," Rory commented on everything she could think of in a short time, "And mom, I really need to talk to you, now, privately." Rory got up and went into another room.

"What up babe?" Lorelai asked right behind her daughter.

"They know," Rory said.

"They know what?"

"Me and Logan. I don't know how, but they know about us. It makes tons more sense now, kinda," Rory explained.

"It does make sense!" Lorelai locked on and understood, "I always knew ya were a genius!"

"The table is dressed for a wedding was the biggest clue."

"And you totally shot it down, way to go you!"

"Now we need a plan."

"I just told you that you are a genius, the plan is your territory."

"I am just going to ignore them and pretend that they don't know."

"How long are you planning that to work?"

"About five minutes."

"It will be less than that."

"If you know that, then you think of a better plan."

"We could run for it."

"They would know we are leaving by the time we could get our coats."

"You could just tell them Rory," Lorelai said looking at her almost hopefully.

"Or I could not."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I don't."

"That is not a good reason."

"It's good enough for me."

"Not me, give me a better reason and I won't bother you about it again."

"Because it just started yesterday and I want to get the hang of it and figure out how exactly it will work before grandma starts to put the pressure of marriage on it."

"That is bullshit! BS! I am calling you on that. You already know that stuff because it has been eight years in the making."

"Mom, I gave you a sufficient reason, so let it go."

"And I call it bullshit, so I have yet to have a sufficient reason."

"You just want me to tell grandma, even though you waited months before you told her about Max, and you haven't told her about Luke, yes, I know I figured it out weeks ago when the whole thing started, Luke gave it away by being too happy whenever we walked into the diner. So here is a compromise, I'll tell them about Logan if you tell them about Luke, first, and I will pinky swear that I will talk right after you," Rory said as the idea came quickly to her head.

"Fine, but it has to be seconds after, milliseconds if you can," Lorelai was fine with that idea. She didn't like telling about Luke, but it would be forgotten as soon as Rory shared her part. And if Lorelai was lucky, she may not even find a time to work it into the conversation. She wanted to for Rory, but didn't want to for herself, it sounded selfish, but she grew up with Emily Gilmore as a mother. "Ok, so pinky swear?" Lorelai said holding out a hand.

"Pinky swear," Rory said extending a hand to meet her mom halfway. They shook pinkies and went back into the dinning room.

Emily and Richard both looked to them as they came in. "So what was that about?" Emily asked as they took their seats.

"We just had a few things to discuss," Lorelai said.

"But not in here?"

"Especially not in here."

"And why not?"

"They're listening," Lorelai said sending a secret smile to Rory.

"Who?" Emily asked looking around.

"The midget coalminers under the basement," Lorelai said seriously as though it was perfectly logical.

"Please Lorelai, act your age," Richard said.

"So Rory, I was recently talking to Headmaster Charleston's wife last night. She's a good friend of mine and often relays messages to me about Chilton before they come out in the weekly newsletter and about other on goings at Chilton," Emily said and Rory sent a covert look to her mom.

"And why do we care about this mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Well she told me something very interesting last night. Yesterday she went to Chilton to talk to her husband about something after he avoided her phone calls. Now she wanted to get in and out before the kids got out of school But she and him ended up having somewhat of a lengthy discussion and she didn't walk out until after the last bell. Now this all led up to something she thought I would like to know. As she was walking in the parking lot she saw something that she thought I would like to know," Emily said before...

"Come on mom, the suspense is killing me," Lorelai said and Rory kicked her under the table and Lorelai tried not to react.

"Well she said she saw someone that reminded her so much of me it could only be my granddaughter kissing someone. Now she didn't get a look at the boy, but she thought I should know. Rory, have you been fraternizing with any young man, maybe a Chilton man?"

Rory looked at her mom. Lorelai shrugged not really knowing what she should say. "It was nothing as you are making it seem," Rory started.

"Really, because I made a few phone calls to some other friends and they all told me it was your friend Logan Huntzberger," Emily said matter of factly.

"Yes, I did see Logan yesterday, but not for long, he had somewhere to be," Rory said becoming a little flustered.

"But yet you drove away with him?"

"Yes, but nothing is as you are wanting to put it."

"Then you weren't kissing Logan and this was all a façade. You tricked multiple people into thinking you were."

"Grandma..."

"I would just like to know if my granddaughter has kissed a boy that I already very much approve of, it's not as though I am going to go plan a wedding."

"Because you already have," Rory muttered under her breath, rubbing her temples.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, you are reading way to much into this," Rory said, irritated.

"I'm dating Luke, and Rory's dating Logan," Lorelai blurted out, "Let's go," Lorelai got and so did Rory. They made a run for it out the door forgetting their coats and ran the best they could in heels to the jeep. They jumped in and Lorelai started the engine.

"You just had to do that didn't you," Rory said.

"You were getting nowhere, now we have something to talk about next time and we have to go back to get our coats. And we can think of everything we want to say before hand," Lorelai said peeling out of the driveway.

----------------

**AN: Ok, so I think I will cut it there. I am so sorry about the long wait for the chapter, but I hope it was worth it, the end it just pulled out of nowhere. So please review, and I will work on the next chapter.**


	8. Invisible pig named Chicken

**AN: Thank you so all of my reviewers. I am so sorry about how long it has taken my to update, and I won't make excuses like I was busy or whatever because that takes up space and I want to get on with the story!**

Chapter 8

"So you guys just left after Lorelai blurted that out?" Logan asked later when the Lorelais got home. The three of them were in the living room pigging out on Chinese food. Rory had called Logan and told him that they had left and he should order food to keep them happy. He willfully did so. The girls got home not long after the food came. Lorelai and Rory then recapped what had happened at Friday night dinner for Logan and they enjoyed a laugh and a frightened look of what would happen next. "So now what?" Logan asked.

"Never go back to Hartford and lock ourselves in here with no connection to the outside world watching tons and tons of movies. Except for getting food, we don't connect to outside air," Rory said.

"That can be arranged," Logan said.

"But then I never get to see Luke, and Colin and Finn are in the outside world right now," Lorelai whined.

"So we bring them in here and then lock the doors," Rory said.

"Or we could forget the evil scheme and watch a movie now," Logan said.

"You don't care do you that my life is totally ruined?" Rory asked looking at him.

"And you have forgotten I am part of this too. I can't ever see my parents again so I am not in a great spot either in life in that aspect," Logan said logically.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. You didn't have to go to dinner so your life doesn't seem as bad as mine," Rory said.

"Thanks a lot Ace, thanks a lot," Logan said sarcastically.

"Just doing my job," Rory smiled.

"Oh sweet pea!" Came an Aussie voice from the door. The three looked up to see Finn and Colin coming.

"Lock the door quick," Rory ordered.

Finn did the task before asking: "Why?"

"She doesn't want to ever see the outside world ever again," Logan said.

"Again, why?" Finn asked. Lorelai quickly recapped the story again for the two boys. "Oh," Was all Finn said.

"I would agree with Rory if I were in her position, I would never want to see the outside world ever again," Colin said nodding.

"What am I going to do?" Rory wailed.

"Pretend everything is normal and be confident, be yourself, and don't let any one get to you," Logan said.

"And call me your new best friend, Logan check your voice mail. Got a call from the 'rents. Finn's going to Australia, I'm going to be with your girlfriend and you are somewhere in New York," Colin said.

"Great," Logan sighed taking out his phone and dialing his voicemail. The group was silent as Logan pushed a few more buttons, listened to the message and angrily slamming the phone shut before throwing it on the coffee table.

"So was I right?" Colin asked.

"Vermont actually and about as close to Canada as you can get," Logan said.

"At least you aren't going halfway around the world, mate," Finn piped up.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Logan said still unhappy about it, "When do you guys 'report for duty'?"

"Monday," Colin said.

"Wednesday and the flight leaves Monday night," Finn said, "und du?"

"Dienstag," Logan said.

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"Going along with the German, Tuesday mate, I report Tuesday," Logan said.

"That was German?" Finn asked stupidly.

"Why did you say it if you didn't know what it meant?" Colin asked.

"I knew what it meant, I just didn't know anything else about it like what language it was," Finn said, "And how do you know German?" he directed at Logan.

"I've been to many business trips there, and I took a year of it in Switzerland, remember that?"

"Swiss cheese, Swiss chocolate, Swiss maidens, yes I remember," Finn said before spacing out to la-la land.

"We still haven't figured out what is going to happen," Rory said.

"We will, it'll all figure itself out with time. Don't worry about it so much," Logan said.

"Well, I want to know what to expect," Rory shot back with just a tinge of anger.

"So do I but I don't have all the answers. Expect for it to be different. We will deal with it as it comes and try not to worry and get worked up about every little thing. Just be calm and try to be flexible," Logan said.

"I am a Gilmore we are not flexible," Rory said.

"You always wanted to be different so here is your chance Ace," Logan said, "Try not to worry so much, we'll figure it out, just bear with me for a short time and it'll come to us of what to do. Take a deep breath and pick out a movie, today is only Friday." Rory begrudgingly did so and picked out _The Breakfast Club_. "See that wasn't so hard," Logan said before they all settled in for the movie

-------------

Saturday, the next day was a day of exploration for the new couple. Finn went home to pack and Colin went with him to give them some time. Lorelai went to the inn to let them figure things out. The moment Lorelai was out the door, Rory grabbed Logan's neck and crashed her lips to his. "I have been wanting to do that with out my mom around for the longest of times," Rory said after they came apart.

Logan, with his hands on her hips pulled her close for another earth-shattering kiss, "Me too," He said simply.

"I can't believe you aren't going to be here," Rory said.

"Stop thinking about the future and think about now and today and this moment," Logan said before kissing her again.

"Ok, stop that, that is getting us nowhere," Rory said.

"I am getting somewhere as in distracting you from worrying. Worrying is like a rocking chair, it gives you something to do, but gets you nowhere so stop rocking and get out of the chair!" Logan said.

"Fine, then we are going to Luke's, I'm hungry," Rory said grabbing his hand. She dragged him out the door not even bothering to lock it and went off to Luke's. They walked down the sidewalk swinging their hands slightly each with a small smile playing on their faces.

"So what do you want to figure out?" Logan asked as they reached the diner. They went in and took a seat.

"Hey kids," Luke said walking up to them, "What do you want?"

"Coffee and a burger," Rory said.

"Me too," Logan nodded.

"On its way," Luke said before walking away.

"What are we going to do about you being in Vermont so far away?" Rory started.

"Never one to waste getting right into the thick of things Ace. Well you see a long time ago Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone and it allows people over long distances to talk to each other. And then I don't know whom, but also a long time ago someone invented the automobile which makes it that a person can travel long distances in shorter amounts of time than it would take for a horse and carriage. And then someone not so long ago invented email and text messaging and instant messaging, all of which are way to communicate long distances instantly electronically. So with that history lesson, does it help your issue problem thing?" Logan said.

Rory had a smile on her face and was trying not to laugh, "Yes that helps, it just doesn't seem like enough." Luke brought their food over to them and refilled Rory's coffee cup.

"All the wrinkles will come out. But if you really wanted to, we could tell my parents who would then send me to Chilton and it would make you happy."

"Oh no, never doing that again. And I couldn't put you through that agony," Rory said.

"That was the response I was hoping for," Logan grinned.

"So, now what?" Rory asked.

"You are the one with all the questions, doubts and worries, I am looking at an almost perfect world from my seat," Logan said.

"Well, I'm out for now, but just for now, maybe not later."

"Don't forget we have a date tonight, just leave when you have to go get ready, heaven knows a girl takes forever," Logan teased.

"Shut up," Rory said, "Just because you don't care what you look like doesn't mean all of us are that way."

"I care about how I look, I just don't go for perfection, but I do accidentally stumble upon it, I take it quickly and I am ready."

"And how often do you stumble upon this perfection?"

"About one every thousand times, so about every three years."

"And when was the last time you were perfect?"

"Never, maybe it will be tonight."

"Or maybe not."

"I can try can't I?" Logan asked.

"But actually achieving it is totally different than trying," Rory pointed out.

"True, Ace, very true, so are we hanging out here or going somewhere?" Logan asked as they finished their meals.

"Do you want Luke to kill you?" Rory responded.

"No," Logan said, "definitely not."

"Then go," Rory said with a smile as she got up and left, Logan right behind her.

"So what do you intend to do exactly today?" Logan asked coyly as he draped an arm across her shoulders.

"Well, I plan on training a monkey to sing the ABCs, then teach an elephant to belly dance, write a New York best seller, win a Nobel Peace Prize, save a life, learn to skydive, climb Mount Everest, build a time machine and meet Betsy Ross, become an astronaut and travel to Pluto, discover a gas lighter that hydrogen, and build a ladder that reaches the moon," Rory ticked off.

"And in real life?" Logan asked.

"That was in real life, now in my dreams I plan to spend the day with my boyfriend and do god knows what," Rory said simply.

"I think I can help you with that," Logan said as he noticed that they came to her house. "And this is where we are going?"

"Yes, I love my house, it is so homey," Rory said.

"There is my Yale bound."

"I am not going to Yale no matter how much you beg and plead and try to convince me, I am set on Harvard," Rory corrected as she opened the still unlocked door. "Let's hope Kirk didn't set up another alarm while we were gone."

"Cause that is the only real danger that comes with leaving your front door unlocked," Logan said as he rolled his eyes.

"If you convince Finn and Colin to break in and pretend to be burglars I tell your parents what really went on in Italy last summer," Rory said and she saw Logan go white.

"I would never do that, let me make a quick call," Logan stepped outside.

"You weren't really planning that were you?" Rory followed him.

"No, just going to make you believe I was," Logan laughed, leaning against one of the poles holding up the porch, "Come here," He said softly and she stepped into his embrace, "Care to give Babette a show?"

"How about our invisible pig, Chicken instead," Rory said pulling him by the hand in the door.

"You have an invisible pig named Chicken?" Logan asked.

"We got him about ten seconds ago, don't make fun of him," Rory said, hitting him playfully.

"Chicken," Logan said to nothing in particular, "I am very sorry for making fun of you, please forgive me."

"Oink, Oink," Rory made the noise, "I think that means you are forgiven."

"Thank you, I wouldn't want him to come in and kill me in my sleep."

"Me too, I don't want you dead," Rory said before Logan leaned over and kissed her. It quickly escalated to a make out session as they landed on the couch.

"Is this why you thought Luke would kill me if we stayed at the diner?" Logan asked as they came up for air.

"Yes," Rory said simply before leaning up to kiss him again.

------------

Later that night, Rory was scrambling around in her mother's room looking for her shoes as Logan patiently waited for her in the living room. She finally found them under a pile under her mother's bed. She pulled them out and quickly put them on before throwing open the door and rushing down the stairs. "Sounds like a herd of turtles," Logan laughed as she reach the bottom, "and you look beautiful Ace."

"Shut up to the first part, thank you to the second," Rory said digging under the couch before pulling out her purse, Logan laughed at this. Rory sent him a glare, but said nothing as she went to fill the purse with a few needed items. She came out of her room a few seconds later and announced she was ready.

"Lets roll," Logan said getting up from a chair and taking her hand.

"Wait! Wait!" Lorelai called from the kitchen. "I have to remember this and commit it to film. Stand on the stairs."

"This isn't Prom mom," Rory complained.

"Just do as she says, you'll get out of here faster," Logan said to her as he led her to the staircase.

"Listen to lover boy there, except don't make it sound as though this is a abysmal place that you don't want to be," Lorelai said coming in with a camera, "Say something and smile," She said before snapping a picture.

"Monkey-butt," Rory said as Logan said, "Ringmaster."

"At least say the same thing, like, I don't know, penguins," Lorelai instructed.

"Penguins," They said together.

"Now a goofy picture and you can go," Lorelai said. They both made a funny face and Lorelai took the picture, "Now don't stay out too late, but don't come back too soon either. Not so late I should have to yell at you, but not so soon it is like you are eighty. Just a normal teenage ten, ten-thirty type of thing," Lorelai said as she pushed them out the door.

"I wonder what she is up to?" Rory wondered as she climbed into Logan's car. Logan closed her door and went around to get in the driver's seat.

"You never know with Lorelai, except that it will be disastrous, and probably embarrassing too," Logan said.

"So where are we going?" Rory asked.

"A place you will like," Logan said shiftily.

"A direct answer please MAC," Rory said.

"You won't find one of those despicable things around here," Logan said.

"Ok, then how far is this place we are going?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Will I get anything else out of you?"

"Nope."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too Ace."

"Then entertain me."

"Ok, so a guy and a girl walk into a bar-"

"Not a drunk joke, those only are funny if you are indeed drunk."

"Fine, then we can sit in silence until we get there."

Rory sighed and leaned back further into the seat, "How much longer?"

"Exactly zero seconds," Logan said pulling into a parking lot, "We are here."

Rory stepped out of the car and looked at the restaurant, she smiled. "Indian food. I love it but you hate it."

"I do not hate it," Logan said taking her hand.

"You ran away screaming once when I told you we were having it."

"That was when I was thirteen, now I am sixteen and I no longer hate it."

"Really? You wouldn't just come here because you know I like it."

"It went from love to like. Now are we going to stand out here all night or are we going in?" Logan took her inside. They were given a table and menus quickly.

"You really actually like this stuff now?"

"I am not going to die without it, but I find way more tolerable that most of the food my mom orders for parties."

"Everything is at least one step above that junk."

"True, but this is more that just one step above it, it is a couple steps above my mother's food."

"I am really glad you brought me here," Rory said softly with a smile.

"So am I, now what should we order?"

-------------

The next morning, Lorelai had spent the night at Luke's with full trust in Rory and Logan and let them sleep in leisurely. When they did get up around ten thirty, Logan got a crazy idea about making breakfast. Rory laughed as she sat on the counter beside the stove and he cooked. They had turned the radio on loud to an oldies station. They were playing almost every old song to so an old dance. There had been the electric slide, which had brought up funny memories from learning it in gym class. The cha-cha-cha had played and they almost burnt their pancakes doing it before Rory smelled them burning, needless to say, that small set of pancakes were pitched. The Twist came on and Rory jumped off the counter. "Don't burn the eggs this time," she said as she started to dance.

"I hear music and smell food," Lorelai said walking in the front door. She came into see the strange sight of them doing the twist. "And you are about to burn your food that I smell."

Logan scrambled back to the stove and mixed the eggs together to make scrambled eggs, "That is how you solve that problem. Maybe the radio should go off now."

"No way!" Rory said, but she turned it down.

"Hey! Where'd the music go?" They heard Babette yell from next door.

"Sorry, Babette!" Rory shouted back. She took a seat at the table as Logan set a plate in front of her loaded with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. "Smells good. Since when did you cook?"

"I've always cooked, just never here when we have Luke's his is better, and don't say this is good, because I know that it is ok, but it will never equal that of the diner that is just a few blocks away."

"You are right about Luke's being better, but this I could live off of if I had to, better than mine, that is for sure," Rory nodded.

"Can mommy have some food?" Lorelai asked sitting down with a pleading look that was only half-baked.

"You just came from Luke's," Rory said.

"Yeah, but I had to walk all the way back here."

"You drove," Logan said, "I saw that the jeep was gone earlier this morning."

"Some little thief must have stolen it and then got a guilty conscious and returned it," Lorelai reasoned.

"Only if you have good gossip from the gossip corner," Rory decided.

"Ok, I have gossip, but not from the gossip corner, from Luke's. I was there late last night, well actually it was about ten minutes ago before I left Luke's which was really the reason I left Luke's because Luke got really unhappy and wouldn't entertain me anymore," Lorelai started.

"Just spit is out mom," Rory said almost irritably.

"Luke's nephew is coming to town so Luke can straighten him out," Lorelai said simply.

"See was that so hard?" Rory asked.

"No, but it wasn't as fun," Lorelai said unhappily.

"So what do we know about this kid?" Logan asked.

"He caused his mom some trouble I guess or she can't handle him or something, I don't really know what he has done. But Luke is going to straighten him out and then send him back to New York to his mom."

"Luke trying to be a parent, should be entertaining," Rory thought.

"And you and I are the surrogate mothers of Luke to tell him what he is doing wrong and to spoil this child," Lorelai said dramatically.

"That is just gross mom, I need that thought out my head, quick, Logan say something fun or cute," Rory made a face.

"Cotton candy and lollipops, unicorns and leprechauns, dancing in the rain and a midnight kiss," Logan said.

"Aw, I like it, and now I want a funnel cake," Rory said.

"I didn't say that," Logan said confused.

"Cotton candy, carnival, carnival food, funnel cake," Rory explained her Lorelai logic.

"So what are we going to do today as a fateful last day together until I leave tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"Why did you have to bring up leaving? And don't you have to pack?" Rory groaned.

"Yes, but I will be doing it while you are at school tomorrow."

"Oh, ok, but who said I was going to school tomorrow?"

"The law, and Colin, he wants you to show him around, and secretly watch out for you, I think he wants to take over my big brother position."

"I think he would be a perfect filler," Rory nodded.

"Yeah me too since Finn is going to be in Australia."

"Oh, I forgot, it is going to be so boring and less drunk around here."

"Take it up with Colin, I'm going to be in Vermont."

"Think Colin would take up Finn's drinking habits, and flamboyant personality part of the time."

"The drinking absolutely, the personality, for you maybe, just maybe, and just for you and no one else."

"He and I are going to have a very long talk Monday morning."

"And he will be driving you to and from school, it makes less time he has to spend at home."

"Except tomorrow, tomorrow is still you, right?"

"Yes, but he will bring you home, and I will be here, hopefully."

"I think I can deal with that."

"Good, 'cause you have to," Logan said.

-----------

**AN: And that is it. Now I am apologizing in advance because I don't think I will be able to update again before I leave for my trip. I will be gone for just under three weeks leaving June 9th to AUSTRALIA, NEW ZEALAND, and FIJI! I will try but I don't think I will be able to but I could be close so I can update really soon after getting home.**


End file.
